The Same Gift
by MagicalButterfly
Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken... Sequel to Not Supposed To See Them. Rated T.
1. Help

**This is the sequel to Not Supposed To See Them.**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

It was a Saturday morning. I had just woken up. I was sweating and my breathing was irregular. I had just had an awful nightmare. A ghost tried to show me something about he died. I still didn't understand a single thing about it and it had just confused and scared me.

My mom walked into my room. "Are you alright? It seemed to me that you had a nightmare or something." She said.

"Yeah, it was something like a nightmare." I answered as I stepped out of my bed.

"Was it ghost related?" She asked. I knew that my mom was still a little skeptic about me seeing ghosts, but she was learning to cope with it. My dad and Trina quickly accepted my "gift" and helped me from time to time which was nice of them. I was really grateful how everyone dealt with it. Robbie and André still avoided me, but the truth be told I couldn't care less.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about it." I said with a smile to calm her down a little.

"Okay, I made some cinnamon rolls so if you want, I'd go before your dad eats them all." My mom smiled and left my room.

I quickly ran downstairs to get a cinnamon roll. My dad had already eaten a few, but there were still two left. My dad and I were eating in silence till I heard something. It was sounded like a door opening.

"Did you hear that?" I asked my dad. He shook his head.

A confused expression crossed my face. I found myself standing up and walking towards the the sound. "Is someone here?" I asked. No answer. I decided to try again. "I can help you. You just need to show yourself."

"Help, someone, please." A strange voice yelled. I took a few steps and suddenly I stood before the scene. There were two people standing there, but they didn't seem to notice that I was standing there. I decided to stand in between them, but they still didn't see them. This really confused me. I have seen a lot of weird things but nothing like this.

One of the guys walked through me. "I told you to stay away from my girlfriend." The other guy didn't say a thing. He just stood there in absolute fear. Then that one guy stabbed the other guy. I looked at the scene in pure horror. He kept stabbing the guy until he was sure that he was dead. He disappeared.

The other guy looked at me. "I'll get him back." With those words, he left. Now I was completely disgusted, but this was at least clearer than my dream. I walked back to the kitchen.

"What happened?" My dad asked.

"Not that much. It was just some ghost showing how he died which wasn't pleasant and then he told me that he will get back at that guy who killed him. I'm kind of disgusted so you can eat what I have left." I told my dad.

My dad nodded and took the half-eaten cinnamon roll. "I can get recent police reports if you want." My dad offered.

"Sure, but it doesn't have to be recent. Sometimes they can hold a grudge pretty long." I told him.

"Okay, I'll try to find anything I can about any murders. Did you see their faces or something? That might help." My dad asked.

I shook my head. "It was kind of blurry. I know it was a guy and another guy had killed him because he didn't stay away from his girlfriend. I can't tell you more." My dad nodded and I decided to go back up to my room and get dressed.

Looking through my clothes, I finally found a good outfit that I could wear to my date with Beck. He was still very helpful with my ghost problems, but I decided to not tell him about this one. He got worried so easily. Of course he was trying to protect me, but sometimes that was just kind of annoying.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 11. Beck and I would meet on the beach at 11:15, so I should really hurry. I quickly ran to the car and drove to the beach. Luckily I got there quickly, but I was still late. I ran towards the beach.

Of course, I had to see my friend from this morning. He was talking to some girl. I stopped running and walked towards him. That ghost was talking to Jade! Since when could Jade talk to ghosts?

A debate started in my head. Should I go to Jade and risk humiliation or should I walk away and ignore that this even happened? I didn't even have time to decide, because the ghost decided to do it for me.

"You better start helping me and not going to the beach." He told me.

"I'd love to help you, but could you give me some freaking clues? Because I have no idea who you are." I nearly screamed at him, but I stopped myself.

"Jason Dinicolo." He said and disappeared. I quickly got a pen and paper out of my bag and wrote his name down. I didn't notice that Jade had already approached me.

"You see them too?" She asked and not in her same Jade voice. Since when did Jade act weak?

"For awhile now. It's been a half year now." I told her.

"Could you help me?" Jade asked. I rose an eyebrow. Jade was asking my help? Those ghosts must have been really scaring her.

"Sure... I guess." I said with a very confused expression.

"Thanks." Jade said and she left me alone. Even a thanks! This never happened before. With slow steps, I made my way to Beck and ended up telling him the whole story.

**This is the sequel. Hope this is good... Next chapter should come soon (with the emphasis on should, I don't know how busy I will be...).**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Tricking Jade

**New chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

Jason Dinicolo. My dad couldn't find anything about him and neither could I. A sigh escaped my lips. Why couldn't they make this easier? Was it really that difficult to tell information about yourself? He probably didn't even give me his right name.

That was when a realization hit me. He never said that he was called Jason Dinicolo. What if his murderer was called Jason Dinicolo? That would change a lot.

I grabbed my computer and quickly searched Jason Dinicolo. Not a lot of people had the name Dinicolo as last name, so that made it a lot easier. I found his page on the slap. He was 29 now if of course this was the right guy.

The ghost appeared. "That's him." Then he disappeared again. Well at least I found the right guy. Now I just needed proof that he killed this ghost. That was going to be difficult.

"Tori." Trina yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

"That Jade girl is here." She yelled.

I was surprised that Jade was at my house. She really wanted my help. I had first thought that Jade was playing some kind of prank on me, because Jade shouldn't be this weak girl. She was this tough girl and nothing would get in her way.

Jade was in my room. "Hey, Tori." She said.

"Hey..." I said.

"Why are these ghosts after me asking my help? I don't want to help them or see them. I want to be Jade West who is a normal person. I don't want to feel scared and weak. I really need your help, Tori. I'm begging you." She pleaded. I raised an eyebrow. Jade was begging!

"First of all, you don't have a choice. You see them and now you're stuck with it. You shouldn't feel scared and weak, because they may seem strong and intimidating but ghosts usually can't harm a fly. The weaker you act, the easier a target you are to them. So be the old Jade, the one that wasn't scared of anything." I said.

"They threaten me." Jade squeaked.

"They threaten everyone. They are only trying to scare you." I told Jade.

"It's working. That Jason guy told me that if I wouldn't help him, I would be in the same situation as he was." Jade said. Fear was visible in her face. How could Jade be able to break so easily?

"He isn't threatening you. He just want to get your attention. His name isn't Jason, by the way. The guy who murdered him was named Jason Dinicolo." I said.

"So when you solve this, that ghost guy will leave me alone?" Jade asked.

"I'm not the only one who is going to be solving this. You are going to help. So when we solve this, he'll leave you alone. But then another ghost with a problem comes and you have to investigate all over again." I explained to Jade.

"So more ghosts are going to come to me?" Jade asked with big eyes.

"Yeah, more ghosts will come to you, but I'll help you like I promised. So let's start with your very first ghost case." I said with a smile. Even though Jade didn't look to happy about it, she sat down and we, mostly I, started to come up with ideas to unmask the murderer.

After awhile Jade had to leave, but we were still not a step further with our plan. Jade had rejected all of my ideas, because they were too scary and dangerous. When did Jade care about those things? I thought that she loved those things.

So I went to Beck's place, because he knew Jade like nobody else. Maybe he could help me with this. I told the whole story to Beck who was surprised at Jade's behavior as well, but he came up with a plan very quickly.

"You have to get her angry." Beck said.

I looked at him confused. "Why exactly?" I asked.

"When Jade gets mad, she won't care about anyone. She will even be willing to kill, so that's why you should get her mad." Beck said.

"I still don't get how that is supposed to help us unmask the murderer." I said.

"You trick Jade. Just get her all mad and fussed up. Right when she is all mad, make sure that Jason is near you. Jade will threaten him and all. He'll unmask himself, because Jade can be pretty intimidating and voila problem solved." Beck explained to me with a smile.

"That's not a bad idea. But how am I supposed to make sure that Jason will be near when Jade is mad and all?" I asked Beck.

"I'll give him a phone call. Meet me here for some reason at his time. Jade has to be there angry at that time at that spot. Jade recognizes him from the photo and I think that the rest will play out on its own. Just make to sure far away from Jade. Especially when she finds out that you tricked her. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Beck told me before pecking me on my lips.

"I won't. Don't worry." I smiled.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was dinner time. "I'm sorry. I need to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." I told Beck.

He smiled. "Have a nice dinner." He said.

"You too." I said as I left.

While driving back home, Chris came. I haven't seen him in awhile and I was actually happy to see him.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Everywhere. You were doing okay on your own, so I decided to give you your space with Beck. But now you're in a little of trouble with Jade. I thought that maybe I could work with her to get her used to everything." Chris offered.

"That would be really nice. Just don't tell her that I'm going to trick her." I said.

"I won't tell, promise, but I have to go too, so see you." Chris said as he disappeared.

**That was it for this chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	3. She's Back

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

I was walking around the street waiting for Jade. Chris would make sure Jade that she would be here, so I could get her mad. Then Jason would come and hopefully Jade would get mad at him. Even though I wasn't completely sure that she would do that, it was worth a shot.

Jade was walking towards me with Chris. "Hey Jade, what are you doing here?" I asked acting surprised.

"I was taking a walk with Chris. He was telling me about everything." Jade said. I gave a quick smile towards Chris and mouthed a thank you towards him without Jade noticing.

"So... could I talk with you for a second, Jade?" I asked her as I glanced at my watch. I had two minutes to get Jade really mad. That should be possible.

"Sure." She smiled. Chris disappeared.

"Look... I really hate how you are acting lately. You are being really weak and all. I had the same problem and I only had Chris. You aren't improving lately at all. The truth be told, Chris and I don't want to hang out with you anymore and help you. We think that you are a selfish stuck-up weak girl." I said. Please let her get mad and not cry.

"What did you just call me?" She said with venom. Her eyes were red from anger.

"A selfish stuck-up weak girl." I replied with a smirk. She was getting mad and Jason should be here any moment now.

"Vega, just because that you are so annoyingly perfect. That doesn't mean that you..." She stopped talking because someone bumped into her. That someone was Jason.

She shot daggers with her eyes towards that guy. She would have left him alone, but she realized who just bumped into her and he was going to get off this easily.

"You are that jerk of a guy, Jason Dinicolo, aren't you?" Jade spat out towards him.

The guy looked at her confused. "Yeah, I'm Jason Dinicolo but I'm pretty sure that I'm not a jerk or anything."

That was when the Jade I missed appeared once again. "Yes, you are a jerk. Thanks to you, I have this weird guy following me because you killed him. The next time you get in argument with a guy who might be stealing your girlfriend, don't kill him. Because right now I'm so close to killing you, jerkface." She yelled at him. It had gotten the attention of many people, including a police officer. This was going great.

"I didn't kill a guy." He said softly trying to get attention away from himself, but unfortunately for him it didn't work.

"Please don't tell me lies. I'm honestly not in the mood for this. Just admit that you killed that guy, because you were jealous and have anger management issues much like me. So I'd tell the truth, because I will kill you and I won't have any guilt." She yelled at him again.

Jason was close to crying. "Okay, I killed him. I killed my friend, Jerry. He was stealing my girlfriend and I was jealous. Okay, are you happy now?" He screamed.

The police officer, also known as my dad, was right behind him. "Very actually. You're under arrest. Thanks for the tip, Tori, and for your yelling, Jade." He smiled towards us before taking Jason in his police car.

Chris appeared again with a smile. "That was awesome. Jade made him cry!" He said. He wanted to give a high five towards Jade, but she was too busy sending daggers to us.

"Look, Jade, I know that we tricked you, but we needed too. Otherwise you would have never returned to being your old self. We were only trying to help you and the ghost who just went to the light. So no need to hurt Chris or me, right. Let's just pretend this never happened." I offered with a smile, but I already knew that Jade would hurt us.

"This cute little speech won't get you out of it, Vega." She said and she lunged forward to me, but she suddenly stopped. I looked a little confused at her, but I found two familiar arms encircle my waist.

"No hurting my girlfriend, Jade. Besides this was all my idea. So if you want to get mad at someone, it should be me." Beck said before giving me a quick peck on the top of my head.

I smiled a little. That was until I saw Jade's face. She was still upset about her break-up with Beck and I was probably rubbing it in her face. She must be hurting like crazy. I got out of Beck's grasp to make her fell a little better. I decided that it was best to leave before I hurt her more and she would want to hurt me more.

"Beck, let's leave." I said while looking at Jade. He got the hint and nodded. We started to walk towards my car with Chris walking behind us. I was surprised that he hadn't disappeared.

"Vega." Jade yelled. Although it would have been better to keep walking, I stopped and turned around.

"Just because Beck saved you this time, doesn't mean that I won't get revenge. Because Jade West always get revenge and at the moment she is pissed at you. This is a warning. I thought that you would like to know, miss perfection." She said with venom.

I shuddered. I got the old Jade back, but at the moment I didn't know if I should be happy or scared. "Don't worry. Jade will calm down. If that doesn't happen, I'll make sure that she doesn't get you, okay? Just don't worry about it." Beck told me to calm my nerves. I nodded before getting into my car.

**That was it for this chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	4. In Hiding

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

Four days had gone by since the whole incident. Jade still hadn't done anything to me. I had been alert all the time. I was even scared that she would break in my house while I was sleep. It wasn't actually that crazy of a thought. Jade was pissed at me and she was capable of a lot of things when she was pissed.

At the moment, I was eating lunch with Beck, Cat, and Trina. "I'm going to get some books out of my locker. I'll be right back." I told them. They nodded and continued eating.

As I was walking towards my locker, Chris appeared. He sighed. "Jade is still not talking to me. She is completely ignoring me." Since Jade couldn't hurt Chris, she decided to ignore him and it was working. Chris didn't like to be ignored.

"She still hasn't hurt me yet, so I'm scared all the time. I really think that she's scarier than most ghosts." I said as I grabbed some books out of my looker into my bag.

"Imagine if she actually was a ghost." Chris said.

"That would be awful and..." I wanted to continue, but Chris had a scared look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked him. My eyes scanned around the hallway trying to find out what was wrong.

"Jade is coming." He said. How on earth did he know that? "Ghost senses. Just go hide now before she kills you." He answered me just as if he read my mind.

I quickly closed my locker before running into the janitor's closet and closing the door. I let myself catch breathe before searching a light switch. When I turned on the light, I saw the hot new guy, Scott. I wanted to scream but he put his hand for my mouth.

"Don't scream. Jade might hear you." He said as he let go of my mouth. I looked at him confused.

"Why on earth are you hiding for Jade? Did you piss her off as well?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "So how did you piss Jade off?" Scott asked clearly trying to avoid the topic.

"It's a pretty long and complicated story and you are trying to avoid the question. Why are you hiding for Jade? Is it for safety precautions?" I asked him.

"No, it's not for safety precautions. It'll probably sound really stupid if I tell you." He said. Scott was probably hoping that I wouldn't continue about this, but he didn't know me and I could be very irritating if I wanted to know something. It was one of my annoying habits.

"I have heard a lot of stupid things in my life. My sister is Trina Vega and my friend is Cat. They have said plenty of stupid things. Believe me on that one. I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me why you are hiding for Jade." I told him.

He sighed. I knew that he was going to tell me. "Fine, but you have to promise to not laugh."

"I promise not to laugh." I said with an assuring smile to encourage him a little more.

"I kind of..." I couldn't hear the rest. It was a mumbled and whispered mess of words.

"Now say it so I can actually hear it." I said jokingly. A small smile reached his face.

"I like Jade." He stated. My mouth fell open right away. The hot guy liked Jade. What did all hot guys have with Jade? Did Jade have like a magnet in her body for hot guys? Well, of course, I had Beck but still.

"You like like Jade?" I asked him just to get it completely straight.

He nodded. "Yeah, I like like her." He said.

"Wow, I kind of didn't expect that." I said while leaning against wall. This crush of him might actually help me. All I needed to do was get Jade to like him too. That wouldn't be too difficult, right? Who was I kidding? Of course, it would be difficult.

Chris was still next to me. "You know, maybe you should get her to like him. Then they could be a couple and Jade wouldn't be so mean to us." Chris said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the exact same thing." I said.

"Why did you just say that to me?" Scott asked. He looked really confused. This happened way too much. I would say something to a ghost without realizing that anyone else was around. They always ended up thinking I was weird.

"I was just thinking that I should get you and Jade together. Especially since I kind of stole Beck away from her. I really think that she deserves a sweet guy like you and maybe she can move on from Beck." I said completely avoiding the thing that I said before.

"You would really do that?" Scott asked with happiness evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, of course, you can come with us to the beach on Sunday. Beck, Cat, me, and Jade are going. I'll tell Beck and Cat about this and we will leave you guys alone, so you can get to know each other better." I said with a smile.

"That would be awesome. I'll give you my number so you can text or call me." He said as I grabbed my phone. I entered his number.

"Jade is gone. She gave up on searching you." Chris told me.

"Maybe we should leave the janitor's closet and eat lunch. You can eat with us if you want." I said. He nodded in agreement and we left to go eat lunch.

I told the whole plan to Cat and Beck during and they totally agreed. We were going to give Jade a boyfriend.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I will be gone for about a week (I know... I'm a very busy person especially during the summer (:) I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	5. Hurting

**Finally a new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

"Nervous much?" I asked Scott, even though I already knew the answer. He was fidgeting with his shirt for at least five minutes. It was getting me nervous too. We were waiting for Beck, Cat, and Jade who should be here any minute now. They were actually kind of late.

"Kind of." He answered.

"Believe me, you shouldn't worry about anything. The only person who she really want to harm is me, so I should the one being worried. Just a warning, Jade can say some harsh things to people. So don't be surprised, if she says something mean or inappropriate to you." I said to calm him down as I gave him a smile.

He gave me a smile back, but he wasn't completely worry free.

I heard a very loud knock on my door. That was definitely Jade. I opened the door and faked a smile. "Hey Jade."

"Don't even try to be friends with me, Vega." She said with a sharp hiss. She was definitely not over her grudge against me. This was going to a great day at the beach.

"Before you murder me, I'd like you to meet Scott." I said to distract Jade before she could actually hurt me. I lead her to Scott who had a nervous smile on his face.

"Scott, this is Jade and Jade, this is Scott." I said as I introduced them to each other, even though Scott already kind of knew Jade in a way.

"Nice to meet you." He said as he stuck out his hand. Jade just looked at his hand before turning around. Scott had a hurt look across his face, but quickly redeemed himself. Was that really necessary? It was going to be very difficult to get those two together.

The doorbell was heard. I let out a sigh of relief. This situation was at least not going to get more awkward in this room. I opened the door to find Beck and Cat, both had an apologetic look on their faces.

"Sorry about being so late. I kind of forgot the time." Beck admitted scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, and I had to wait a really long time for he would finally pick me up." Cat said with a pout.

"It doesn't matter. Scott was keeping me company and Jade showed up late too, so you didn't miss much." I said. Beck gave me a quick hug. Usually he would have given me a kiss, but since Jade was here he didn't. Jade still saw the hug and I noticed the hurt in her eyes. I had to get Scott and Jade together, so she could be happy again.

"Well, enough with this chit chat, let's get to the beach." Jade said. We nodded and we went to Beck's RV. It wasn't a long drive to the beach and we easily managed to find a spot to park. As we started to set things up on the beach, Beck started with our plan.

"I'm kind of hungry and thirsty." Beck said.

"Me too. Could Jade and Scott get some drinks and snacks for us?" Cat asked with a sweet smile. I was glad that Cat had remembered our plan. Jade and Cat were really close friends, so Jade would have to go with Scott.

Jade gave a fake smile back. "Sure." She said. We looked at Scott.

"I don't mind." He smiled. As they left, Scott turned around and mouthed a thank you towards us.

I looked at Beck. "Do you think this is going to work?"

"Possibly." He said.

I wanted to talk to Cat, but she had already left. I spotted her a little further dancing with some guys. I smiled. Cat was just so Cat.

Beck kissed me. I looked at him confused. "What was that for?" I asked.

"I can't kiss you around Jade and I have been dying to kiss you since I saw you this afternoon." He said. I smiled at him and I kissed him.

We ended up kissing for awhile, because we heard an uhm escape Jade's throat. We quickly parted to see Jade and Scott looking at us. My face turned a very bright shade of red. Beck noticed my awkwardness. "So you got the food?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's what we were supposed to do, so you two could have a make-out session." Jade said with hurt in her voice. I hated hurting Jade, even though she was so cruel to me.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I didn't mean to..." I said, but I was interrupted by Jade.

"Cut it, Vega. Just because we have the same gift, don't expect that you can go around kissing my ex in front of my face, okay?" She said. She seemed mad, but I could hear the quivers of hurt in her voice. She stormed off.

Scott was still there. "Go after her." Beck said.

Scott and I both looked at him questioningly. "Look, I know Jade. She may pretend that she doesn't want anybody to follow her. She really does want to feel loved and wanted. She would really appreciate it if you went after her, even though she probably won't show it." Beck told Scott.

Scott nodded and ran after Jade. I hoped that Jade was going to be okay. She didn't deserve this. She may have physically hurt me, but she never actually emotionally hurt me and I had done that. That was no way to get even with Jade.

"Don't feel guilty. This is also my fault. She'll be fine." He said grabbing my hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Promise?" I asked.

Promise." He said as he looked at me.

"Now let's eat this food and then we should probably go swim in the ocean." Beck said.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

**This chapter took a little longer than usual, but the next one will be up quicker. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	6. Just Believe Me

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

Our beach trip wasn't the biggest success. Jade really wanted to kill me now and I couldn't blame her. I really hurt her. Scott might have gotten closer to Jade, but I wasn't sure. I haven't spoken to him since the incident. It was Monday, so I had to face Jade even if I wanted to avoid her. Why did I have so many classes with Jade?

As I was walking in the school building, I heard someone yell my name. I turned around to find Scott with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks so much, Tori." He said with a smile as he gave me a quick hug.

"So I'm assuming it went well with Jade." I said with a smile. Jade still might want to kill me, but at least my plan had worked.

"Yeah, it went well. She gave me a hug after I had comforted her. That is a big step. She even gave me a little smile. I just hope that Jade will want to hang with me without you guys." He said.

"Don't worry about that. We'll make sure that she'll hang out with you." I said. A smile formed on my face when I saw Beck. That smile quickly disappeared when I saw a ghost sitting on the stairs. It was a guy who looked like he was my age. Just what I needed.

Scott started to walk towards Beck as I walked towards the ghost. In the corner of my eye, I saw the confused faces of Beck and Scott, but then I focused on the ghost again.

I sat down next to the ghost and quietly whispered. "So what's your name?" I asked.

The ghost looked at me confused. "Are you talking to me?" He asked.

I nodded. I didn't want to attract any attention. It would look weird to outsiders.

"Finally someone who actually sees me and a cute one." He said as he was checking me out.

"I have a boyfriend." I told him in a whisper, but I was still flattered by the compliment and I couldn't help but blush a little.

"I can imagine that. I would be surprised if you didn't have a boyfriend. Anyway I'm just glad that you can see me. No one talks to me not even my parents or my sisters. I don't know what I have done. My family is crying all the time. Maybe I did do something, but I don't know what I did. Do you know?" He asked. I looked at him shocked. He didn't know that he was dead.

"You mean... that you don't know?" I asked him for some reassurance.

He looked at me slightly worried. "No... so you do know..." He said the last part to himself.

I took a deep breath. This wasn't exactly one of the easiest thing you told someone. "You're dead." I stated bluntly. He looked at me for a second.

"Stop joking around." He said with some anger.

"I'm not joking around. You are really dead. I see dead people that's why I can see you." I whispered to him. I was close to crying. It was so sad that he didn't believe me.

"You're kidding." He yelled at me before storming off. He walked through a couple of people during the process who looked a little confused. I sighed. This was going to be difficult. I walked to Beck and Scott who were looking at me intently.

"Are you alright?" Beck asked me. His face was full with concern.

I didn't care that Scott was there at moment. I hugged Beck who in response wrapped his arms around me. "He didn't believe me." I said as I stopped clinging to Beck.

He looked at me. "You mean he is one of those..." He stopped his sentence. Scott was still there, very confused. I nodded.

Beck knew that I really wanted to talk to me. "Scott, I'm really sorry but this is kind of between me and Tori. It's very personal. So would you mind if...?" He didn't go on. Scott got the hint.

"No problem, I understand. I'll find Jade." He said with a smile. Once he was out our sight, I immediately started talking.

"He was about our age and he thought that I was cute, but I did warn him that I had a boyfriend. He was just so confused. He had no clue why no one was talking to him. I told him that he was dead and he didn't believe me. He thought that I was kidding and then he stormed off through a couple of people like that doesn't show him that he is dead." I said with a sigh as I rested my head against a locker.

"I wouldn't worry about that, okay? He'll probably come to his senses eventually. It's probably best that he is gone, I wouldn't want him stealing you from me." Beck added jokingly. I managed to form a little smile on my face.

"Thanks Beck." I whispered. He smiled softly.

"Did Scott find it weird?" I asked him.

"Kind of, but don't worry about it. I don't think that he is a guy who tries to find another person's secret." Beck said.

The bell rang and we walked off to class. Chris suddenly appeared next to me. I was surprised to see him. I hadn't seen Chris in awhile.

"I'll help try to convince that guy. It won't be that hard. I know how it feels to hear that you're dad. I'll talk to him, okay." Chris said.

I nodded. "Thanks." Chris disappeared.

Beck looked confused at me for a second. "Chris." I said.

"He's going to help you?" He asked me.

"Yep." I said.

"Good." Beck said and we went to our class.

**That was it for this chapter. Scott is going to get more involved. Hoped you like it.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	7. Tori, No Vega

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

It was very quiet. Everybody was outside eating lunch, but I had to get some books out of my locker. As I was walking to our lunch spot, I thought that I heard someone say my name. I turned around, but I saw nobody. I shrugged it off.

"I'm right here." I heard the same voice say which I now recognized as Chris'.

I put my hand to the place where my heart should be. I was showing how scared I was. "You really scared me. Can you just not pop out of nowhere? Ghosts do it to me enough." I said.

"Sorry, but it's funny to see you all scared." He said with a grin. I rose an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe not so much... Anyway that guy is here." Chris told me. I looked confused. Chris pointed besides me where indeed the ghost guy was. I jumped again. Why couldn't they show up without scaring me for once?

"Hi." He said. He looked sad and guilty.

"Hi. So did you realize that you're... a you know what?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt him by saying ghost. He might have not realized and even if he did, it wasn't really fun to be dead.

"Yeah... it was kind of obvious when Chris pointed some things out like me walking through people. Kind of dumb that I didn't realize that before." He said with his head down. He was obviously ashamed.

"It's okay. It's normal to think that you're still alive. Chris even thought that he wasn't dead at first. I understand that you would think that you're alive. I would probably think the exact thing if I didn't all the things that I know." I said with a smile to cheer him.

"Thanks." He smiled back at me.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Tom Didrikson. And yours?" He asked.

"Tori Vega. But now to the more important things, do you know why you're here?" I asked. Tom looked at me confused. I looked at Chris. He gave me a sorry look.

"Ghosts are supposed to go to the light. When they don't go, it means that they have something that is keeping them here. I can help you solve what is keeping you, so you can go to the light. All you need to do is tell me what is keeping you here, so I can help you." I said.

"I don't know what is keeping me here. I don't even know how I died." He said. This caught me off guard. All the ghosts I usually helped knew exactly what was keeping them here. I never had a ghost with memory loss.

"Well, I guess the first step is to figure out how you died." I said. Tom and Chris both nodded in agreement.

"Tori." My head turned around. Beck was walking towards me.

"What's taking you so long? Cat and I were worried and you need to help us." He said.

"I'm kind of busy with ghost business." I said.

"Wait, that ghost guy is here?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, and his name is Tom." Tom looked curiously at us. Probably wondering why Beck was interested in that. I was kind of curious too.

"A warning for you. If you try to flirt with Tori or steal her away with me, I will make sure that the sinisters will come and get you." Beck said, nearly screamed towards me. My boyfriend was jealous once again.

"Beck, come on, we don't want a repeat of Chris again. Tom is dead and will honestly not steal me away from you." I said to calm him down. Chris sighed and Tom was kind of amused.

Beck seemed to calm down. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you." He said with an apologetic look on his face.

"It doesn't matter." I smiled giving Beck a quick kiss. He gave me a smile back. Chris was grossed out and Tom was slightly weirded out.

"Now you're done with all that kissy stuff. Tom and I will try to find how I died and we will tell you later what we found. Okay?" He asked me and Tom. Tom and I both nodded. They both disappeared.

"They're gone. So what is it that I needed to help you with?" I asked.

"Well, Jade is avoiding Scott and we don't know what happened. We think that it has to do with ghosts. Could you just try to talk to her? I know you two aren't really happy with each other, but you really need to help her. Jade really needs someone to talk to." Beck told me.

I sighed. "Fine. Just for this once. Where is she?" I asked.

Beck led me into a hallway and pointed towards a girl slouched down the lockers. He left me and I walked towards Jade. She didn't notice me until I sat next down to her.

"So what's bugging you?" I asked. I saw that she wanted to make a sarcastic and probably hurtful reply, but she stopped herself.

"I just don't know how you do it. I really like Scott. He kind of reminds me of Beck, but different in some ways. I just hate lying to him. I want to tell him that I can see ghosts, but then he'll think that I'm some freak. I don't want that. How on earth did you do it? How did you get Beck to not think that you're not some kind of weirdo?" Jade asked. She looked at me desperately. I had never seen Jade like this.

"I honestly don't know. I lied a lot. Eventually I got so sick of it and then I told my secret to Beck, Cat, Jade, and André. Just tell him when you're ready and if he really cares about you, he'll believe you. For the rest, I don't have a lot of advice for you.

"Thanks, Tori. You're not so bad after all." She said and it was silent near us for the rest of the lunch. In my head, I was silently cheering. She just called me Tori.

**I wanted to post this chapter earlier, but I kind of lost my notebook with this story so... I had to start all over again :(. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	8. Boy Problems

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

"Wow." That was the first word that came out of my mouth when I heard how Tom died. A mistake from his side had caused him to end up in the hospital. Doctors had tried to fix his problem, but they had made a big mistake and killed him in the process. A huge lawsuit was going on at the moment because of this.

"So do you have any idea what is keeping you here? Is it because of the doctors?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm always a pretty forgiving person. I'm not happy with them, but I don't really feel like getting back at them and I think that my parents are already doing that. Do you have any suggestions? I really don't know what is keeping me here." He looked at me.

"I don't really know. It could be that you had a fight with your parents. Maybe it had something to do with your girlfriend if you had one or your siblings. You had sisters, right?" I asked him, but I didn't get an immediate response. He had realized something.

"My sister. That's probably what's bugging me and keeping me here." He said to himself.

"What's wrong with your sister?" I asked Tom.

"A week before I died, my sister told me something important. She's pregnant with her boyfriend. She's 21 and it wasn't expected at all. She is scared to death to tell anyone, because my parents always thought that my sister had the most problems. They would get furious at her. She asked me to help her, but now I can't. She probably still hasn't told anyone, probably not even her boyfriend." Tom said with a sigh at the end. He had a concerned expression on his face.

"How can we help with that?" I wondered out loud.

"First of all, you could go to my sister and her boyfriend's house and convince her to tell him that she is pregnant. That would help me a lot. Then I just need to figure out how she can tell this all to mom and dad." Tom said.

"That could work." Chris said. I nodded in agreement.

All of the sudden, Trina barged into my room. Jade followed her. Jade immediately noticed the two ghosts in my room. "What's wrong?" I asked slightly irritated.

"Well, Jade is here but that is not so important. How awesome do I look in this new dress I just bought?" Trina asked.

"Seriously." I heard Tom mumble.

"Okay, you look great. Can you leave now?" I asked her.

Trina looked slightly offended. "Fine, but I'll be back later." She said as she walked out of my room.

"So what's up Jade?" I asked her.

She completely ignored my question. "Who is that guy?" She said as she pointed towards Tom.

"That is Tom. I'm helping him with some stuff. We were just about to leave to go to his sister's house. Do you want to join, Jade? You can tell me what's bothering you during the ride." I offered her.

"Fine." She said. We walked downstairs and we got into my car. Tom would help me by giving me directions.

"Scott said that he didn't believe in all that ghost stuff." Jade blurted out. I looked at her confused.

"We were watching some kind of horror movie. He said that he didn't believe in ghosts. Then he also added that he thought that those people who could supposedly see them are weird. He thinks that I'm weird. We can never be together." Jade said. She was obviously upset and I couldn't blame her.

"Well, it's normal for people not to believe in ghosts. I didn't believe in them. Chris didn't believe in them. It doesn't mean that you could change Scott's mind. I changed my parents' mind and I'm pretty sure that I changed Beck's mind as well. When you give him tough hard evidence, he'll believe you." I told Jade to calm her down a little.

"If it makes you feel better, I would have believed you when you would have told me everything." Tom said. I smiled. It was nice of him to help Jade.

To my surprise, Jade didn't make a sarcastic reply. "Thanks. That means a lot to me." She said with a smile. Tom gave her a smile back.

"We're here." He told me. We were in front of an apartment complex. We entered the building, but we were stopped from going inside.

"Who are you going to visit?" The guy asked me.

"Kirsten Didrikson, apartment 4B." Tom told me. I quickly copied what he had told me. The guy eyed us for a second and then he let us go upstairs. We quickly found her apartment and I rung the doorbell.

A girl opened the door. She looked a lot like Tom. If Tom wasn't four years younger than her, you would have thought that they were twins. Kirsten smiled when she saw us. I could already tell that she was really friendly.

"Hey, Tori, right?" She asked me. I was surprised that she knew my name. I nodded slightly confused.

"I'm trying to become a teacher at Hollywood Arts. I have seen you perform there. You are a pretty amazing singer. Just like you are Jade. So why are you here? You don't exactly know me." She told us. We were both shocked.

Jade covered for me. "It's about your younger brother, Tom." Her smile disappeared of her face.

"What about my brother Tom?" She asked curiously.

I took over. Time to start with my cover-story. "He was my boyfriend." I stated. Nobody was surprised by my statement. We had planned this. Since Tom didn't have a girlfriend during that time and he was a little secretive when it came to these topics, this story worked perfectly. Well of course, Kirsten was surprised.

"He told me about your pregnancy." I said softly.

**Finally done with this chapter. Way too much homework gives me a lot less time to work on my story :-(!**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	9. Steering Wheels

**Next Chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

"What? He told you." She asked slightly shocked.

"Look, I know that this might be a lot to handle right now, but he trusted me with a lot of things. I want to help you, because that would make Tom happier. Believe me on that one. Can we just come in, please?" I asked politely.

She eyed me for a second. "Fine." That was her reply before she led us inside. Chris, Jade and I sat down on the couch while Tom followed his sister in the kitchen. He was really worried, but also happy to see her. They came back a little later. Kirsten had made coffee for everybody.

"Thank you." We both replied when she handed us the coffee.

"How long were you two together?" She asked me.

I looked at Tom who just shrugged. "8 months." I replied. Please let her buy this lame excuse.

"How did you two meet?" She asked. Why were all these questions necessary?

I didn't even look at Tom this time. He wasn't going to help me in any way. "I was getting coffee. Tom was there too and he spilled his coffee all over me. He apologized and sort of helped me clean up. Then he started flirting which he is really good and he asked me on a date." I said with a smile. Tom smiled at me too.

Kirsten chuckled softly. "Tom is... was a really good flirter. I just can't believe that his skills even worked after he spilled coffee all over you."

"Well, it did." I replied with a smile.

"So what does he want concerning me? Did he leave a note for you or something?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I heard about his death a week after. That's why I wasn't there at the funeral. I'm really sorry about that. He didn't even tell me about his operation. He probably didn't want to worry me. I just know that he was really worried about you. He really wants you to tell your boyfriend. He'll probably be thrilled about the news. It would also give you some support. You seem that you really need that." I told her.

She hesitated for a couple of seconds. "I guess that maybe I should. My stomach is also getting bigger. I can't hide it forever." Kirsten said.

"Good." I smiled.

"Did he ever tell you that he loved you?" Kirsten asked.

This time I did look at Tom. He told me what I needed to say. "Not really. I knew that he loved me, but you know Tom he doesn't talk much about his feelings. So I never got a straight I love you, but I did tell him." I told Kirsten.

Kirsten smiled slightly. "I'm pretty sure that he did. You really seem like a great guy for Tom."

"Thanks. That means a lot." I said.

A moment later, the door opened. "Kirsten, I'm home early." I heard someone yell. That someone was probably her boyfriend. A little later, her boyfriend appeared and was obviously surprised to see us.

"Who are these two girls?" He asked Kirsten. His expression was slightly confused.

"Jade and Tori. Tori was Tom's girlfriend." Kirsten explained.

"Wait, Tom had a girlfriend? I thought that he was single." He said and he was probably more confused than before.

"I thought that as well, but Tom tended to keep girlfriends a secret. Our parents would have probably questioned Tori like crazy and Tom didn't really feel like going through that process. I can imagine. It was difficult enough with you." She explained.

"Well nice to meet both of you. I'm Gregg Daniels by the way." He told us with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Jade and I said in union. Gregg sat down next to his girlfriend.

"I need to tell you something by the way. That is the whole reason why these two girls are here. I told Tom this and Tom trusted this secret with Tori. It is probably more important to you than to them." Kirsten told him. Gregg looked at her with worried eyes. "I'm pregnant." That was the whisper heard throughout the room.

My eyes carefully followed the scene in front of me. Kirsten looked down. She was probably too afraid to face her boyfriend. Her boyfriend's face was very clear. Happiness was all over his face. He had a huge grin on his face.

"So that's why you were getting bigger! I can't believe that I'm going to be a father." He exclaimed happily before throwing his arms around his girlfriend. A kiss followed.

"How long are you?" He asked.

"Three months." Kirsten admitted with a smile on her face. Her boyfriend had taken it just fine.

Jade and I stood up. This grabbed the attention of both of them. "It was great meeting the two of you, but we should get going. You probably want some privacy and we need to get home." Jade told them.

They nodded. "Nice meeting you too. I hope to see you some other time, Tori." Kirsten said.

"Have a nice evening." I told them as we left.

Tom smiled happily at me. "Thanks, Tori. It means a lot to me that you did this." He told me.

"No problem." I told him. Chris and Tom both disappeared. Tom wasn't in the light yet, but he was very close to being there.

Jade and I started our drive home. It wasn't unusual. We both didn't say much. We were both trying to process everything that had just happened. Suddenly our quiet ride home was disturbed. The steering wheel decided to steer on its own. Jade didn't notice anything strange.

"Jade, the steering wheel isn't listening to me." I told her. Jade looked at me and saw what was happening. A huge struggle for the steering wheel started. What on earth was going on?

**This was it for this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	10. He Knows

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

An hour had gone by. The first twenty minutes had been a big fight with the steering wheel. The next thirty minutes had been an attempt to get out of the car. When we realized nothing worked, we simply gave up. So if someone had looked in the car, you would have seen two extremely frightened teenagers in the car and neither of the two was steering the call.

Suddenly the car stopped somewhere in the middle of nowhere. The doors unlocked, but neither of us stepped out. We were still scared to do something.

"Should we?" Jade asked me.

"Maybe... it's probably just a ghost who's trying to show us something, right?" I said as an attempt to calm myself down.

"Okay." She said. We carefully stepped out of the car. Nothing happened and we both let out a relieved sigh. Then something did happen. The car drove away from us. We desperately tried to catch up with the car, but it didn't exactly work out for us.

"What do you need to show us, weird ghost?" Jade screamed. No ghost appeared. I sighed. Why did they make everything so difficult?

"Probably just showing us how he was abandoned or something. He's probably done for today with annoying us. Let's find a town or a street name so that someone can get us away from this place." I told Jade.

Jade agreed with my plan and we started to talk. It didn't take long to find the road name and we started to call people. Beck, Cat, and my parents didn't pick up. Jade's parent didn't pick up either.

"We can call Scott." I suggested.

Jade looked at me if I were crazy. "Good idea, let's call the guy who doesn't believe in ghost and try to explain how we got here. That will completely work out and make Scott like me." She said with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Well, we can't call anyone else. What is else can we do?" I asked Jade.

"We can walk." Jade said. I wanted to start an argument with her, but I realized that it wouldn't work so instead I just nodded. We quietly walked on. After thirty minutes, we took a break. It was getting darker outside and we were extremely hungry. I decided to call Beck. This time he picked up. He had been extremely worried and he would come right away to pick us up and bring food for us.

"So now we just wait?" Jade asked.

"I guess so." I told her. We didn't converse much, but it wasn't really awkward. We were thinking about things. I was thinking about this weird steering wheel ghost. Jade was probably thinking about Scott. I could imagine that. It wouldn't be easy to explain to Scott what ability we possessed, but eventually she just had to tell him the truth. She couldn't keep hiding forever.

After fifty minutes, Beck had found us. He looked extremely relieved to see us both sitting there. He came out to give me a hug. To my surprise, Scott stepped out of the car and gave Jade a hug as well.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked with a smile to cover up her worries.

"I was at Beck's when he got this call from you guys. Of course, I had to come with you to check if you were okay." Scott told Jade and he gave her a bag with some food in it.

"Where's my food? I'm starving." I complained. Beck chuckled at my eagerness and handed me a bag with a hamburger and some fries in it. I immediately started to eat.

"We should probably get going." Beck said. We nodded and we got into the car. Beck drove off.

At first, it was silent. I wanted to talk to Beck about what happened, but Scott would figure our secrets and that just wasn't worth it.

A couple of minutes later, Scott's curiosity got the best of him. "Beck said that I shouldn't ask about this. He explained that you two had some sort of gift and that's why you're out here new, but I honestly just don't get how that gift could get you out here. I'm really confused. I would really like some explanation, because I don't like all this secrecy and I don't now if I want to continue going out with you if you keep telling me excuses." He told us.

Jade looked at me for help. I encouraged her to tell him. We couldn't keep finding lame excuses. That would make him lose his trust in all of us, but mostly in Jade.

"I see things... Things that most people don't see or believe in and Tori sees them too... I just think it's better for you not to know what I see. You'll think that I'm weird." Jade said. She didn't even look at Scott.

Scott was confused. "Just tell me, okay. I just want to know what is going on. Do you see ghosts or something?" The question was meant to be sarcastic, but he had hit the nail. Jade looked down at her shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Scott looked over at Jade. His face turned to a expression of shock.

"So you see dead people and ghosts?" He asked her. Jade nodded her head.

"And Tori sees them as well?" He asked. Again Jade nodded.

The truth was out. There was no going back now. Jade was nervously looking down, wondering how he would take in the information and if they would stay together. I couldn't read Beck's expression, but by the tapping of his finger I could tell that he was nervous. And me, to be honest, I had no clue what I felt at the moment, but it was definitely not a feeling of joy.

**Chapter is done. I might be updating less frequently, because there is a lot of things going on in my life at the moment. I'm sorry for that.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	11. Hard to Breathe

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

It was Monday. The last couple of days had been awful for me, but even worse for Jade. After Jade told her secret to Scott, it didn't exactly go well for Jade so to say...

_Flashback_

_A couple of days ago..._

_We were quietly waiting for Scott's reaction. "Jade, just tell me the truth. You don't have to make up some weird story for me. I'll believe you." He told her. Didn't he get it? Jade wasn't lying. She was trying to tell you the truth. _

"_Scott, I'm really not kidding. I seriously see ghosts. I know that you think that those people are weird and mentally aren't stable, but please stay with me. I wouldn't joke about something this serious." She was practically begging Scott to not dump her which was perfectly understandable. _

_He looked at Jade for a second. "Look, Jade, I don't think that I can believe you nor stay with you. I'm sorry." He said. He turned his head away. "Beck, I have no clue how you can believe something like this, but it's probably best not to be friends. Just stop the car and I'll call someone." He said._

_Nobody put up a fight. We stopped the car and Scott stepped out. He didn't even take a last look at Jade. Beck quickly drove off and that's when all the tears flowed out of Jade's eyes. _

_End Flashback_

Beck and I had been trying to make Jade feel better, but nothing seemed to work. Even Cat couldn't make her feel just the slightest bit better. Why couldn't Scott have just been more open to the idea of the ghosts? I hadn't seen Jade so sad since the time I had stolen Beck from her which wasn't that long ago. This just showed how much she cared about Scott.

I found Jade standing alone in the hallway. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages which was most likely true. I started to walk towards Jade. I could at least try to make her feel better.

"Hey Jade." I said with a smile.

"He hates me. He can't even look at me, Tori." Jade told me. Tears were threatening to fall from eyes.

I didn't really know what to say. Luckily for me, the bell rang. "Jade, come on, we have classes." I told her as I pulled her with towards our first period. Unfortunately, Scott was there too. I managed to help Jade pass Scott without Jade having to see him. I was surprised to see Scott looking at Jade apologetically.

Classes went by relatively quickly. Jade was very sad and she seemed so fragile. Why was she being so un-Jade like? It was probably best if all this ghost stuff never happened to both of us.

I was walking towards our table. Jade was to the bathroom, so it was a little peace for now.

"How is Jade doing?" That was the first question asked by Cat as I sat down.

"Not so good... She's pretty upset as you can imagine. I can't blame her, but it's so not how Jade should behave if you understand what I mean. She's supposed to act like he didn't hurt her at all." I told Cat and Beck.

Beck sighed. "I'm trying to talk to Scott. I'm trying to convince him that Jade isn't lying, but he is pretty good at avoiding people. I kind of feel like I'm the one to blame. Especially since I broke up with her for you and broke her heart most likely." He said.

"It's still sweet that you're trying and it's not really your fault. It's mostly Scott's and a part of it is also mine." I added to make him feel less guilty.

We continued talking quietly. Jade still hadn't showed up, but we assumed that it would be okay. A little later she came looking very much like her old self.

"Jade what's..." I didn't come any further, since Jade started talking.

"Look, I found the ghost guy who got us locked up in the first place. He is doing some weird stuff in the girls' bathroom." Jade said. I immediately stood up and walked with Jade.

"What's he doing?" I asked as we walked towards the bathroom.

"I don't know exactly. It looked like he was upset, but I'm not sure. He's just really creeping me out at the moment and you need to help me, because I have no clue how to get creep guys into the light." Jade said.

As we walked into the girls' bathroom, I immediately spotted the creepy guy. He noticed us too and smiled. He walked towards us as if he was going to say something. To my surprise, he kept walking. Jade and I decided to follow him. He was probably trying to show us something again. Unfortunately for us, we didn't see the smile that had formed on his face.

"Where are we exactly going?" I asked, but there was no response.

"When someone ask you something, you answer them." Jade said. Again there was no response.

Our guessing stopped when he entered a room. We quickly entered as well. It was the technical room of the school full with regulators of temperature and electricity. It was kind of weird that a ghost had brought us here. I looked over at Jade who looked just as confused as I was. Then we did get our answer.

The ghost stepped out of the door, closing the room. We started to pound against the door. Desperate calls were heard throughout the hallway, but no one was there. To make it worse, breathing became harder. We kept pounding, but we stopped our calls to save our air.

Scott suddenly appeared. We saw him through the window of the door. "Jade, Jade." He screamed trying to open the door, but the ghost was still controlling it all.

"Get help." I yelled through the door. Scott looked at me doubtingly, but he did follow my advice. Jade was starting to lose her consciousness. I tried to help her, but it was getting hard for me to breathe as well. Jade closed her eyes. Let Scott come soon.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but they are fun and easy to write. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	12. Happy Ending?

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

I desperately tried to get some fresh air. It really felt like I was suffocating. At this moment, it would probably be really nice to be unconscious like Jade. Then I wouldn't have to suffer like I was now. My eyes started to get extremely heavy, but I couldn't let myself just go yet without a fight. Somehow I managed to lift myself up and reach for the door handle. I tried to open the door with the little strength that I had left, but of course I ultimately failed.

Running footsteps were heard throughout the hallway. This sparked some hope and it gave me a little more strength to not let go. Beck, Cat, Scott, and André suddenly appeared through the window. What was André doing here? I thought that he thought that I was some lunatic.

They started to pull on the door desperately, but the ghost was still controlling it. I looked at the ghost with a pleading face, but that didn't work. Maybe I should give up now. My lungs were really hurting now. My eyes started to close.

"No Tori, don't you dare go. Please fight a little more. I love you." He pleaded at the opposite end of the door. My eyes opened. I looked at Beck. Did he just say that he loved me? He looked a little relieved to see that I had opened my eyes.

"Beck." I squeaked. He couldn't hear me. It was too soft.

Suddenly the ghost decided to be nice and the door opened with a lot of force causing Beck, Cat, Scott, and André to be slammed against the lockers on the opposite end of the hallway. Oxygen immediately filled my lungs. I gasped, coughed, and cried. That was so scary.

Two arms enveloped me. I let my head rest against Beck's chest and continued my gasping, coughing, and crying. He gently ran his fingers through my hair. This slightly calmed me down.

"Everything is okay now. I'm not leaving you out of my sight. That ghost isn't going to hurt you again." He told me.

My tears stopped and my breathing was back to normal again. I lifted my head to see the scene before me. Jade was still unconscious. Both Scott and Cat were besides her. Scott was desperately trying to get her to wake up. Cat looked very upset. André was standing, looking at me.

"I'm sorry." André told me.

I smiled at him. "It's okay."

Chris suddenly appeared. "If you want some good news, Tom went into the light." He told me. This made me feel a little bit better. He walked over to Jade. He looked upset too.

He turned around towards me. "You can save her." He stated.

"How?" I asked him. Jade needed to regain consciousness.

"That's up to Scott. He needs to be willing and then he'll know." Chris said and disappeared.

"What's Scott supposed to be willing to do?" I yelled. Of course, my yelling had no use. Everybody looked at me.

"What about me?" Scott asked.

I looked slightly uncomfortable. I hated when people caught me talking to a ghost. "Chris, a ghost, said told me that we could save her, but that it was up to you. You need to be willing and then you'll know." I told Scott. Everybody looked confused.

"Are you sure that is what he said?" André asked me. I was still surprised that he was helping me and actually believed me. What made him switch his mind? That was a question to ask for later.

"Yes, I'm sure that's what he said." I assured André.

It turned silent. Scott continued trying to get Jade to wake up while the rest was trying to comprehend what Chris just said.

"I think that I know what it means." André said.

"What?" Everybody asked him at the same time.

"Well, Scott doesn't or didn't believe that Jade could see ghosts. What if for able to Jade to wake up, he needs to tell her that he believes her and will stay with her no matter what." André suggested. We thought about it. This was probably the best solution.

Scott looked at us for a second before switching his attention back to Jade. "Jade, I care a lot about you. So wake up for me, please. I believe you. I saw the whole thing. How on earth couldn't I believe you? Just don't let go." He told her. Scott looked at her, but she still had her eyes closed. He let out a loud sigh.

A mumble escaped Jade's lips. We all looked at her. She opened her eyes and saw all of us looking at her. "What on earth happened? Why am I lying on this filthy ground and why do you look all look like some miracle just happened?" Jade questioned. She was definitely her old self again.

Scott hugged her. "Thank god that you're alright." He said.

"You believe me?" Jade asked him.

"Of course, I do. I'm not letting you go again." He told her. Jade got a genuine smile on her face. The nice silence in this room was disturbed by the rumbling of my stomach. A light blush appeared on my cheeks and everybody laughed.

"Maybe we should continue our lunch." Cat said. We all agreed with her and started to walk to our lunch spot. Even though I was hungry, I stopped Beck for a second.

He looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing's wrong. When I was in that room, did you really say that you loved me? I might of misheard it due to the fact that oxygen wasn't reaching my brain." I looked at Beck to see his reaction.

"You heard me right. I love you, Tori. I would have told you at a different moment, but I was really scared that I couldn't tell it to you anymore." He told me.

A huge smile crossed my face. "Well, I love you too." I told him. He smiled before giving me a quick kiss.

**This was kind of a sweet chapter in a way. This isn't the end though. There are still too many questions left...**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	13. Hot Cocoa

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

André was right here in my living room and it wasn't one of those times that he came to hang out with me. He was pacing around nervously and I didn't really know what to do. Who could possibly know what to do with this information? At least, I finally had an explanation tow why André suddenly believed me, but I rather had that this didn't happen and that he didn't believe me.

_Flashback_

_A couple of minutes ago..._

_The doorbell was heard throughout the house. My parents were out of town and my sister would never open the door except if she knew that some famous person came by for her or me. I sighed and I walked towards the door. _

_When I opened the door, André immediately walked in. He walked into my kitchen and he started to make some hot cocoa for himself. Something was really wrong with André. He only wanted hot cocoa when he was "trippin."_

"_What's wrong?" I asked him with concern in my eyes._

"_It's the whole ghost thing." He said as he sat down on the couch with his hot cocoa._

"_I kind of thought that might be bugging you. One moment you say that you think that I'm crazy for believing in them and the next you are saving my life from them. What exactly happened to make you believe me?" I asked him. _

_He took a deep breathe before telling me the story. "Okay, so I was in my room trying to think of my latest song. After a little while, I realized that my door opened while I thought that I had closed it. I shrugged this thought off and I closed the door. A little later, I stopped trying to come up with an idea and suddenly your song "Make It Shine" started to play on my radio. That's when I really got scared. After that, nothing really unusual happened and I just went on with my life. I thought that my imagination was just playing some tricks with me." He told me._

"_Wait, that ghost just left you alone? So did this make you believe me more?" I asked him confused._

_André shook his head. "No, it was a little after when I believed you. I was walking to my grandma's house while listening to my music. It turned to your song again. This time I knew that this wasn't my imagination. I tried to turn my iPod off, but it didn't work. Suddenly the song was over and this ghost guy said that I knew what to do." _

"_What were you supposed to do with me?" I asked._

_André looked at me. "He wanted me to kill you." _

_End Flashback_

I had said nothing after that. I assumed that André didn't want to kill me. Was he trying to protect me from this ghost? Did anyone else know about this? Was my life in danger? All of these questions were flooding in my head.

"You don't want to kill me, right?" I asked André just to make sure.

He looked at me in shock. "I would never want to kill you. That's the most awful thought in the world, Tori. All I wanted was to protect you. I was trying to search you at lunch, but then Scott told everyone the news that a ghost was trapping you. I'm pretty sure that ghost is the same as my ghost."

"But if he wants to kill me so bad, why did he open the door?" I asked André.

He shrugged. "Maybe he got some sense of pity and opened the door. Maybe he wanted you to die and not Jade. Or he just wants to torture before he kills you. There are a lot of options." I shuddered at the the last two options.

"Do you know why he wants to kill me?" I asked André. He just shook his head. I sighed. This was going nowhere.

"I probably recommend that you stay with someone at all times." André said.

"You don't have to worry about that one. Beck was so freaked about the me almost suffocating thing that he has been sleeping at my house each night. It's kind of cute, though." I added with a smile.

"Okay, just make sure that there is no way that he can kill you. I don't exactly know how powerful ghosts can be, but this ghosts does seem powerful so I would watch out." He told me.

I nodded. "They can get pretty powerful. Especially if they have been here for a long time, but usually they never get that powerful because the sinisters eat their souls." I told André. That was when a realization smacked me right in the face.

André looked at me and smile. "You have an idea, don't you?" He stated more than asked.

"Yeah, we just need to contact the sinisters and I have no clue how to do that, but with their help we can get rid off him. He must have been here a long time and the sinisters especially like that. I just really don't know how to contact them and get them on my side." I told André.

"You'll figure something out. Do you have any ghost friends that can help you?" He asked me.

"Actually I do." I said with a smile. Maybe I wouldn't die.

The doorbell was heard through my house again. I immediately knew who it was. Beck walked into my house as I opened the door. He was surprised to see André standing in my living room. He looked worried. He knew that there was something going on.

"What's going?" Beck asked us.

"It's a long story." We both said with a smile. It was just like old times.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I got the hot cocoa idea from the last Victorious episode if you didn't notice.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	14. An Old Friend

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

The only sound heard in my room was my TV. Beck and I were watching some old TV show. Beck was getting some snacks for us downstairs. After I told Beck about the ghost trying to kill me, he definitely wasn't leaving me alone any time soon. It was probably good too, because Trina wouldn't want to look after me and my parents were out of town so Beck was really the only one who could look after me.

Suddenly it sounded like something had shattered downstairs. This was followed by some words of Beck which I shouldn't repeat. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Everything going okay down there?" I asked him giggling. A grumble was heard.

"Just peachy." Beck said very sarcastically. I laughed a little more before continuing to watch the TV show.

The old TV show wasn't that bad to my surprise. It was actually really funny. Of course, my laughs didn't last long. My least favorite ghost of all time appeared. I looked at him with big eyes. What was he going to do with me?

I opened my mouth to scream Beck's name, but the ghost quickly moved towards me and placed a hand over my mouth and nose. The hand didn't go through my face and I could feel it. This indicated how powerful this ghost actually was.

His other hand reached out and grabbed my neck. His hand squeezed with a lot of pressure. This ghost was trying to strangle me. I started to kick and I attempted to pull his hand away, but he was too strong. That same suffocating in the closet spread over my body again.

Why did Beck have to be such a klutz sometimes? My eyes wanted to close. Again I didn't want to let go without a fight. I wasn't going to give this ghost what he wanted even if it meant suffering for it.

Even though there wasn't much oxygen in my brain, I came up with a pretty good idea. I bit in his hand and the ghost felt it. Powerful wasn't necessarily always a good thing. He was so shocked that he let go of my mouth and nose.

"Beck." I managed to choke out since the ghost was still strangling me. The ghost put his hand on my mouth and nose again. I bit in his hand again but this time it didn't work. My struggle against him started anew, but luckily for me I heard footsteps reaching my room.

Beck entered my room. His eyes immediately caught mine. He quickly ran towards me. To my surprise, he started punching and kicking the ghost like he could actually see him. The ghost disappeared and Beck stopped before wrapping his arms around me.

"I really can't leave you alone for a second." Beck said. "I can't believe that he was going to strangle you to death."

My whole body was shaking. I couldn't really respond to Beck, but he understood. "Could you see him?" I asked Beck with a shaky voice after a couple of minutes.

Beck looked at me. "Yeah, I could. Is that a bad thing?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

I nodded. "That means he is extremely powerful. Those sinisters really need to eat him already."

"I completely agree with you on that one." Beck told me.

"I just don't really understand what he has against you. He doesn't even know you. At least, I didn't recognize him. Why on earth does he want so badly that you die?" Beck asked.

"I don't really know. The last time, that ghost didn't like me because I was helping people into the light. Chris told me that there are more ghosts like that. They don't want to kill me, but they really don't like me because I'm helping people." I explained Beck.

He looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you saying that more ghosts want to kill you? It's official, I'm making sure that you are never alone again." He said. I laughed a little at his over-protectiveness.

"You're going a little overboard now. I'll be fine. Now it's probably best that you don't leave me, but in the future I will be okay on my own. So now no more overly protecting me, okay?" I asked Beck.

He looked at me doubtingly.

"Okay." I repeated a little louder now.

He grumbled a little. "Fine, but I won't be leaving your side now." He told me. I nodded in agreement and I rested my head against his chest again.

"Are you coming down with me to get the popcorn?" He asked me. I nodded. I really didn't want another near-death experience. One was enough for a day.

We walked downstairs. Beck got the popcorn and I got the drinks. The ghost from earlier showed up again. He looked at me with anger. I swallowed loudly.

"Beck, he's here again." I told him. He quickly pulled me close to him. His eyes were scanning the room if there was any sign of the ghost, but he couldn't see the ghost this time.

The ghost smirked. "Sweet of your boyfriend trying to protect you from me. It may be working for now, but I'll get more powerful." His smirk grew and his body started to transform into a younger version of him in front of my own eyes. "Recognize me now?" He asked still with that very annoying smirk.

I swallowed. I very well knew who this guy was. "Alex Hastings?" I asked. Alex nodded with that creepy smirk. That smirk really needed to be wiped from his face.

"I'm getting back at you. Revenge is sweet." He told me.

"For what?" I asked him. I had no clue how I had harmed him in any way. We were really good friends until he moved to some place in North Dakota. What grudge could he be holding against me?

"You'll figure it out. You're a smart girl." He told me. He disappeared. I was so confused.

Beck looked at me. "I know who he is." I told him.

**Yeah, I'm done with this chapter and this twist to the story. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	15. Tale of Abuse

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

Sikowitz had made Cat and Scott perform some weird skit that only he could think of. I was supposed to be paying attention to them, but at the moment I had other things to worry about. I had a plan to get rid off that ghost, but now I couldn't do it anymore. Alex was my best friend. There was no part of me that wanted him to be eaten by the sinister. I just needed to find out how Alex could get into the light and that was going to be difficult, because I didn't have any idea about what grudge he could be holding against me.

"Tori. Tori. Did you hear me? Start performing already." Sikowitz told me.

"Could you just shut up already? I have better things on my head than this class." I snapped at him. I immediately regretted yelling to him. I was about to apologize, but then he and the whole class started to clap. I looked confused. Why was everyone clapping?

"Very convincing, Tori. It sounded like you were actually angry at me. You were also very good at ignoring me." He told me. That was because I was actually angry at you. Had I just done some acting exercise?

He moved on, giving other students random acting exercises. The bell rang and we had lunch. I was really relieved. This was the only time that I could not pay attention for a second.

Beck walked with me. "That acting was really convincing." He told me with a smile.

"That wasn't acting. He kept yelling my name for no reason and then I snapped. Apparently that was part of my exercise." I told Beck.

"So you weren't paying attention at all?" He asked me.

"Yes, I'm just wondering how to fix the whole Alex situation. I have no clue what he has against me. I never harmed him or anything like that. We were best friends. We just lost contact over time. He stopped sending me letters. That made me kind of upset, but I don't see why he would have a grudge because of that." I told Beck.

"Best friend or not, I still think that the sinisters are the solution." He said.

"You know that I can't do that. That's just mean and I am not mean." I said. Beck looked at me with a pleading face, but I just shook my head. That was just mean.

We sat down at our table. I decided to leave my problems alone and joined the conversations. We were laughing and we were having a really good time. It was nice to not think about this whole complicated situation.

This light appeared and it was very beautiful. My eyes were memorized by it. It started to move towards the direction of the parking lot. I followed it. I didn't want that light to leave my sight. It was just to beautiful to leave alone. It felt like I was in some kind of hypnosis. My friends called me, but I didn't respond. I needed to know where it was going.

I was at the parking lot. The light suddenly disappeared. I looked around confused. Why was I here? Alex appeared. "It's story time." He told me with his signature smirk.

Suddenly I was in an unknown room. Yelling was heard from downstairs. Loud stomps were heard before the door swung open. A young Alex walked into his room crying. He couldn't see me. He walked towards his desk and started to write something down. It looked like it was a letter. When he was done, he reread the letter. I read it as well. I was shocked to find out that it was addressed to me. It was a letter about his abuse at home and how much he missed me. Before I knew it, I was back at the parking lot.

"Alex, I'm so sorry." I told him.

He looked at me angry. "Shut up. You never responded to any of my letters and I really needed a friend. I was in love with you. Now I'm getting my revenge." He told me.

"I never even received those letters. I was upset that you stopped sending me letters. I kept sending you letters. You were... are my best friend." I told him with tears in my eyes.

"Liar." He hissed at me and he disappeared.

"Are you alright, Tori?" Jade asked me with worried eyes.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"What happened with you two?" She asked me. I told her the whole story.

She looked at me for a second. "Did you know his father?" She asked me.

"Yeah, he seemed like a nice guy, but apparently he wasn't at all." I said.

"Do you think that he could have sabotaged the letters? When his son would put a letter in the mailbox, he would get it out. Then when you sent a letter, he would get it out as well. That would make sense. I bet that he didn't want anyone to find out about the abuse. It would most likely give him a very bad reputation." Jade suggested.

I sighed. That must have happened. I nodded. "But how am I supposed to convince Alex of this?" I asked Jade.

"You still have some money from that performance?" Jade asked me.

"Yeah, I do but I don't see how that is going to help me." I said.

"We have a three-day weekend this week. Maybe we should go to North Dakota. It's only like a two-hour flight and we just need to find that evidence. It shouldn't be that difficult." She told me. I was a little surprised. Jade was finally embracing her gift.

"Sure, we just shouldn't tell Scott and Beck. They would freak out." I told her.

She smirked. "I think that you shouldn't worry about that. We are pretty good at keeping secrets." She said and we walked back to our table.

**Okay, here is it for this chapter. I had it done yesterday, but I forgot to put it up. I'm sorry about that.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	16. Wind Shear

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

Jade and I both let a sigh. Trina had been gone for 15 minutes. Where on earth could she be hanging out on this airplane? Mom had forced me to take Trina with me, since she didn't want to be stuck with Trina for the weekend and Trina had been very eager to join our trip which was kind of suspicious. Jade and I had told everyone that we were going to North Dakota for Alex's funeral, but of course none of this was true.

"Tori! Tori! You'll never guess who is on this plane right now." Trina said excitedly. Finally I understood why Trina was here. She had of course known that some famous person was on this airplane and now she was going to stalk him or her. Just great!

"Please tell me that you haven't been bothering this person." I begged Trina, but I already knew that she had bugged this person.

"But I had to, Tori. Kellan Lutz is on the airplane. I have to bother him." Trina told me.

"Kellan Klutz?" I asked Trina. I had never heard of him.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's Kellan Lutz, first of all. He is famous from those Twilight movies. He plays one of those vampires. I think that he plays Emmett or something like that." She explained to me.

Trina nodded her head up and down excitedly. "He tweeted that he was going to visit his family in North Dakota, so that's why I wanted to come with you guys. I just have to convince him to give me some small role in Twilight. Do you know how big that would make me?" She said.

"He will never give you that role. You most likely freaked him out enough." I said to her.

Trina wanted to say something in response, but a guy and a flight attendant stood next to us. The guy seemed familiar. He was probably Kellan Lutz. I could here Jade sigh. We both knew where this was going.

"That was the girl who stole my sweater." Kellan said to the flight attendant as he pointed towards Trina. I looked at with a raised eyebrow. She seriously stole his sweater. Why couldn't I have a normal sister?

The flight attendant looked at Trina. "Could you give his sweater back?" She asked Trina politely.

I saw that Trina wanted to protest. "Come on, Trina. I seriously don't want a repeat of Perez Hilton and you don't want to have a restraint from another star, do you now?" I asked Trina. My sister looked at me for a second but then gave up and she gave his sweater back.

The flight attendant walked away. Kellan muttered a quick "Thank you." He wanted to return to his seat, but he stopped himself. He was staring at me and Jade.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Do you attend Hollywood Arts by any chance?" He asked Jade and me. We both nodded.

"Me too." Trina added, but she was ignored.

"Did you two play one of the lead characters in that play Domino?" He asked. Again we nodded.

A smile came across his face. "This is great. We have been trying to find you for ages. I'm working on this new movie and we need some more actresses. I saw your play and I told about you two to our director. He was really excited and he wanted you to play these two parts in the movie. Would you be interested?" He asked us.

"Of course." We said with huge smiles on our face.

"That's great. Can you give me your phone numbers so I can contact you?" He asked us. We nodded and gave him our phone number. Then he went back to his seat.

"I can't believe that you got a part in a movie. I'm so much better than you two." Trina exclaimed. Usually I would have been irritated by this comment, but I was just too happy that I was going to be playing in a movie with Kellan Lutz. If he was in Twilight, then he had to be big.

The pilot announced that we would land in a couple of minutes. I had completely forgotten why I was going to North Dakota in the first place, but my friend made sure that I wouldn't forget.

Alex appeared in front of me. He looked confused. "Why are you going to North Dakota?" He asked me.

"To prove to you that your dad sabotaged your and my letters." I told him.

He looked at me, almost like he wanted to forgive me, but then he quickly changed his expression back to one filled with anger. "You won''t find anything. My dad may have hit me, but he would have never sabotaged my letters." He told me, but I could tell that he didn't truly believe what he had said.

"I can still try." I told him.

He shook his head. "You broke my heart and you have to pay." He said before disappearing.

Suddenly the plane dropped and not because it was landing. Everybody started to scream. Was Alex going to kill me and a bunch of innocent passengers just because he couldn't believe me? Bags started to drop out of the compartments. I thought that I was going to die, but then the plane stopped dropping and it seemed like the pilots were in control.

"Sorry for this inconvenience. It was just an unexpected wind shear. We will be landing in five minutes." The pilot announced. I shook my head. If only the pilots had known what they had been dealing with and it had nothing to do with a simple wind shear. It was just a vengeful ghost.

**Sorry that it was later than usual. Still hoped that you liked it. I decided to make it a little happier. By the way, I am not a Twilight fan. I just searched famous people from North Dakoto and Kellan Lutz was one of the first people that showed up. **

**Reviews are welcome.**


	17. Cold Snow

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

The house in front of me was where Alex used to live. It was a smaller house than he had once lived at and this house had a lot less meaning to me. There was no tree with our tree house in it. There was also no dent under the window next to the front door. I had bet Alex to throw a ball through the open window of his house, but he had failed. Nobody knew that the dent was there. It wasn't very visible, but if you knew it was there, you could have seen it.

Yet this house was so different. It had no charm at all and of course there were no stories attached to this house. It was a modern house too. The only thing that I knew that this was his house and this was where his father had killed him through abuse.

"Even this house feels cold. It's like it's screaming: somebody got murdered here." Jade said. I agreed with her on that one. This house was shining murder out to everybody. Of course it actually was freezing here. There was snow everywhere and it wasn't the fake snow that we put in our yards in L.A. This snow was actually cold and wet.

"Poor Alex. This is such a crappy neighborhood. Nobody could become famous here." Trina said with some pity in her voice, but her pity was definitely different than ours.

"Trina, fame isn't everything in life." I told her.

"Well, it is to me." She said. I rolled my eyes.

I slowly walked to the door. I was scared to see his dad again. Now I knew what he was capable of, I was extremely nervous and worried. Luckily, Jade was there to back me up.

I quickly rung the bell. It only took a couple of seconds for Alex's dad to come back.

His dad was the same as I remembered. He looked at me and I could tell that he didn't recognize me. "Who are you?" His dad growled at me. I nearly jumped back by the harshness of his voice.

"Tori Vega and my friend Jade." I managed to squeak.

His expression softened. A smile managed to crawl on his face. He seemed a lot nicer now, but still I could only see a murderer in front of me. "Tori, so glad to see you again. What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I heard that Alex died. I was wondering if we could talk about Alex." I said to him politely.

He seemed to hesitate before letting me in but then he gave another warm smile. "Sure, come in."

Jade and I followed him into his house. There wasn't much furniture in the house. Boxes were scattered through the hallway. It seemed like he was planning to move. In the corner of my eye, I saw shattered glass in the corner of the hallway under a dull green rug. I walked to the corner and under the rug I found more glass, some dried up blood, and a picture. The picture was of me and Alex when we were little in our tree house. I quickly stuffed that picture into my pocket.

Jade and Trina were already seated. Alex's dad was in the kitchen. I took a seat next to Jade.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

I showed her the picture which I know realized was also stained with blood.

Jade was about to respond, but footsteps were heard. Once again the picture was stuffed in my pocket. Alex's dad came back with three glasses of lemonade.

"Thank you." We all said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked me. He sounded slightly nervous.

"I was wondering if Alex ever received my letters. I sent a lot and he responded only to the first one. I was kind of upset to not get anything from him anymore." I told him.

Alex had appeared. "Now he will tell you that I never got your letters, if you actually ever really sent me letters." He told me.

"He received your letters. He changed a lot when you're gone. He started to hang out with bad people and those people also killed him. I guess that he saw you as something of his past and he wanted to move on. I really wish that he didn't change like that. It really hurt me to see him change like this. It would have been better for him if we never moved at all." He told me.

Alex's mouth was wide open. "Liar." He screamed at his father before hitting him. His father must have felt something because he touched the exact place where Alex had hit him.

Jade took over. "That's a lie." She simply stated.

Alex's father turned his attention over to Jade. "And how would you know?" He seemed threatening, but slightly scared.

"Because you were the one that killed Alex." Trina said. I was surprised that she had actually come up for Alex.

His eyes would have turned red right now if we were in a cartoon. "And how would you know?" He asked me.

"Because you weren't able to destroy all his letters. I received one. It was too late, but I still received it. It talks about all the things that you put him through, you jackass." I yelled at him. The letter was of course a lie, but I couldn't tell the truth.

"So what? Are you going to tell the police? They will never believe you." He yelled back at me.

"You'll be surprised how much he sent me in that letter. This picture is evidence enough that you hurt him." I yelled back at him. I pulled the picture out of my pocket. His eyes looked shocked.

"Let's go." Trina said as she pointed to the gun behind the couch. We all nodded and we ran away as quickly as possible. He didn't follow us, but we didn't stop running until we were somewhere in the middle of the forests.

Alex had followed us. "I'm so sorry." He told me.

"It's okay." I whispered and we hugged in the snowy forests.

**Here is another chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	18. Friends & Family

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

Jade, Trina, and I were lost. Apparently we had run further in the forest than we thought that we did. We wanted to get to the police station where we could tell the truth to the police officers. Alex was gone at the moment. He was going to write me a letter about abuse, so we could also use that against the police officers. He was finally on our side.

"Alex, better hurry up." Jade said. Trina and I both agreed. It was freezing outside.

A couple of minutes passed before Alex appeared. He had a grin on his face and in his other hand he was holding the letter. He gave me the letter and I stuffed this letter in my pocket as well.

"So shouldn't you be going to the police station?" Alex asked us.

We all looked down ashamed. "We're kind of lost." I admitted. Alex immediately started laughing at us.

"It's not funny." Jade yelled at Alex.

He stopped laughing. "It's actually kind of funny, because if you walk behind those bushes, you will be able to see the road. That was really stupid of you guys." He told us.

I huffed. "We knew that... we just were acting and you fell for it. We aren't that stupid." I said. Jade and Trina nodded in agreement. Alex rose an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't acting but we should be going to the police station." I said. We started to make our way to the police station in complete silence. Some of the townspeople looked at us curiously. This was a small town, so it was probably big news that some three strange teenage girls were walking around here. We all felt uncomfortable as people kept whispering about us.

A group of guys who were about our age suddenly stopped us. "Those are Nick, Matt, Brandon, and Drake. They used to be my friends, but then my dad killed me." Alex explained to us.

"Who are you?" The tallest of the guys asked us, while the rest eyed us suspiciously.

"I'm Tori Vega. This is my sister, Trina, and that is my friend, Jade West." I told them.

"You definitely aren't from here, so what brings you here?" The blond-hair guy asked us. They seemed less suspicious now, but that could have been my imagination.

"Tori is here for her friend, Alex. They were best friends before he moved to North Dakota. She heard about his death." Jade explained to the guys.

"We were Alex's friends. His death is still suspicious. His dad claims that a gang beat him up to death, but we live in the most boring town in the USA. Nothing ever happens here and gang definitely don't exist here. Everybody gets along in this town." The tallest guy told us.

I looked at Jade who just nodded. "Alex wasn't killed by a gang. I got a letter and a photo from us two which was covered in blood. This was one of the only letters that I received from. He was being abused by his dad and I would have come earlier, but the letter had come too late. His father had killed his son. The whole gang story is just a cover-up. Now we are going to the police station. Would you mind taking us there?" I asked them.

All the guys looked at us in shock. That was definitely the last thing that they thought what could have happened to Alex.

"We can take you there. His father should be put in jail." The curly-hair boy said to us. They started to lead us to the police station.

"Do you think that I'm going to be on the news?" Trina asked me and Jade. The guys looked at her confused.

"Just ignore her. She's weird and Trina, you won't be on the news." Jade said with a roll of her eyes. Trina pouted and we continued to walk to the police station. It only took about five minutes to reach the police station.

We entered and the curly-hair guy immediately greeted his dad. "Hey dad, can you help us with something?" He asked.

"Son, I'm not going to help you right now. Some parents are really worried about their kids, okay? I have better things to do at the moment than helping you and your friends with your silly games." His dad told his son obviously very irritated.

"No sir, this is very important. Alex wasn't murdered by a gang, but by his father. His best friend, Tori, showed up and told us all about it. She had received this letter about his abuse. You need to arrest him, sir." The boy with the glasses told the police officer.

This caught his attention and suddenly he looked at us. His mouth flew open. It looked like he recognized us. Jade, Trina, and I were all very confused. Why did he recognize us? We haven't even met him.

"Your parents are so worried. They thought that you would be murdered by now. They found out that Alex's funeral had been held a month ago and they were worried that you would be murdered by the same people that had murdered Alex. You have to come to your parents now." The police officer said.

"Shoot." I heard Jade mutter and I agreed on her with that one. We were in some much trouble.

As soon as the door opened, our parents stood up. They looked so relieved to see that we were alive. My dad immediately hugged me. "Thank god, you're okay." I heard him say. He let me go and my mom embraced me.

As soon as she let me go, I saw Beck in front of me. "Beck?" I asked surprised. He hugged me as well.

"I was so worried." I heard him mumble. He let go of me.

Then Jade asked the question what Trina, Jade and I were wondering at the moment. "Why on earth were you guys so worried? We have done stupid things before without you worrying." She said.

**That's it for this chapter. The answer will be given the next chapter.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	19. Half Dead

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

There was an utter silence in the room. Jade, Trina, and I were all looking at our parents. It looked like they were having trouble answering the question. Was it really that difficult? We just wanted to know what got them so worried. They knew what other probably more dangerous things we had done before. Why was this one scarier than all of them?

"Well, it scared us because..." My father attempted to start an answer but ultimately failed. Jade, Trina, and I looked at each other confused. What was happening here?

"The plane crash..." My mom trailed on.

"What plane crash?" Jade and I asked both at the same time.

"You were in that plane crash. Your plane was the one that crashed just before it landed. It fell out of the sky, because the pilots lost control. It was on the news everywhere. We thought that you guys were dead or at least severely injured. Then we also found out that you weren't going for the funeral, but you were going to prove the truth to Alex. We were really worried." Jade's mom told us.

We all looked confused. "There was no plane crash, just a stupid wind shear by Alex." Trina said.

My and Jade's parents looked confused at us. "So your plane didn't crash?" My dad asked.

We all shook our heads. "Of course not, we got off the plane safely and now we're okay." I said.

I had forgotten that Alex was there. If I had looked at him earlier, I would have seen that he had a really guilty expression on his face. "Look guys, I forgot to tell you something." He said to us.

We immediately turned our heads towards Alex. "What?" Jade, Trina, and I asked him.

Alex seemed to hesitate for a second, but he started talking nevertheless. "Look, after that wind shear thing I did crash the plane. You are all in a coma now in the local hospital. You're half dead." He told us.

"We aren't half dead." I exclaimed. Beck, my parents, and Jade's parents looked at me confused.

"Yes, you are. Isn't it weird that Trina can suddenly see me as well?" He asked us. It was true. I hadn't even realized it. Trina had seen Alex the whole time that we were in North Dakota.

"But that still doesn't explain why are parents can see us." Jade said. Trina and I both nodded.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Beck asked.

I looked at everyone. "We're in a coma." I told them.

They looked at us in shock. "Wait, why can we see you?" Jade's dad asked.

"We're trying to figure that out. So be quiet for a second." Jade said. They nodded and didn't ask questions anymore.

Chris appeared. "I can explain that. Alex knew that he had screwed up after he crashed your plane, so I told him that I would help. I, with some help of my grand-parents and Tom, made you seem like you were living to everyone with a lot of strength on our side. You could have never helped him if people couldn't see you. Now we can stop this facade." He said. For us, nothing changed. We still saw everyone, but for our parents and Beck things did change.

"Where are my girls?" My dad asked and I could tell that he was close to crying.

Trina touched him, trying to comfort him. He felt this touch. "They're still here." He mumbled.

"But they're half dead." Beck whispered somberly. I walked towards him. I gently touched his cheek. He felt it and desperately tried to see that hand or my face, but he couldn't anymore.

Jade walked towards Chris. "Are we going to get out of this coma?" She asked him.

"It depends if you want it and if you're strong enough to get back into your body. It's probably best if you go back to your bodies though. The longer that you're gone, the closer to death you are." Chris explained.

I didn't even know how I did it, but I somehow managed to appear next to my body. It was so weird to be looking at your own body. Machines were attached all around my body. I touched my body, but my hand went right through it. I quickly grabbed my hand. How did I do that?

Chris appeared next to me. "Alex just went to the light. He is really sorry about crashing your plane." He told me.

"He probably is, but I really wish that he hadn't done that. Did a lot of people die?" I asked him.

"Some did, others are in a coma, and only a few are in a stable situation at the moment." He told me.

I looked at my body curiously. "How do you know that you are able to go back in your body?" I asked Chris.

"You should be able to sink back completely in your body. I think that you should be able to do that soon. You're pretty strong mentally. Jade and Trina will probably have more trouble. You can try to touch your body, if your hand goes through it than you're ready." He told me. I looked at him happily. I was able to go back into my body.

I let myself fall into my body. My sight immediately turned black. Then suddenly a very strong pain was felt in my body. I let out a groan. I somehow managed to open my eyes. Beck was sitting next to me and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Beck?" I squeaked.

"Thank god, you're out of your coma. When you guys were invisible to us, we immediately went to the hospital. I went to your room and the nurse told me that you were waking up." He told me still with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What about Jade and Trina?" I asked him. I was hoping that they had woken up too, but I knew that they weren't strong enough. At least, that's what Chris told me.

"They're still in a coma." Beck said. Please, let them be strong enough to wake up soon.

**Well, I guess that you didn't see that one coming. Well, hope this chapter was fun to read.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	20. Becoming Alive

**New chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

I was excited today, since I was finally to allowed to get out of the hospital and this room. This also meant that I could see Trina and Jade. They were still in a coma, but they didn't leave their bodies so I hadn't been able to speak with them. Chris said that they were really upset. They had no clue how to get mentally strong enough to get back into their bodies.

"Ready to visit Trina and Jade?" My mom asked me. I nodded and we left the room. Trina was one door away from and Jade was all the way down the hall. I decided to see Trina first, since my mom really wanted to know what Trina was thinking at the moment.

"Hey Trina." I said as I entered the room.

She looked at me. "You didn't even break anything." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was pretty lucky. I just had a concussion, was in a coma, and my arms are slightly bruised." I told Trina.

She huffed. "I have a broken arm and my ribs are badly bruised. This absolutely sucks. I can't even figure out how to get out of this coma. I personally think that I'm mentally strong enough."

"Apparently you're not. Just be a little less self-centered and think about other things than how great you are. Maybe you'll find out why you're still in a coma. Complaining to me really isn't going to help." I told.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, you would be complaining too if you were in the same situation. You still have that movie offer to be excited about. I don't have the movie offer and I'm in a coma. I have the full right to complain." She said.

I sighed. Talking to Trina wasn't really helping her and it was really annoying me. "Mom, I'm going to go to Jade who can at least have a decent conversation with me. Just tell Trina that she has to think less about how good she is and to complain less. Maybe you will get her to listen." I told her. My mom nodded and I quickly left the room.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." Someone said, most likely one of Jade's parents.

"Hey Tori." Jade's mom said as I walked in.

"Hey." I said back to her. Jade, who was first looking at her body, looked at me. She looked completely hopeless.

"How on earth did you get in your body? Do you have any idea how difficult it is?" She asked me.

"Well, it was kind of easy for me. You just have to be mentally strong enough." I told her.

She frowned. Apparently that was not something that I should have said to her. "Tori, I already know that. Chris has told me that millions of times. I would like to know something new. How am I not mentally strong enough? I don't get it. I'm very strong." Jade yelled not at me necessarily, but she was just letting her frustration out.

"You are strong, but you did get freaked out by those ghosts and you nearly broke down when Beck broke up with you. They completely changed your whole attitude towards everybody. You have to be able to stand on your own. That is what being mentally strong is, Jade." I told her carefully. I really wouldn't want to hurt her feelings right now.

She seemed to think about. At least, she wasn't mad at me for seeing that. "I guess that's true." She admitted.

I had completely forgotten that Jade's mom was in the room, but she reminded me. "Tori, what's Jade saying to you?" She asked me.

"She said that it was true." I told her mother.

Her mother sighed. "Good, I was scared that she would get mad at you for saying that about her." She explained to me.

"But if I know that's true, how can I turn that back. That's impossible. How am I supposed to show that I know what I know. I don't see how this is going to help me enter her body." She exclaimed. She wanted to touch her body to show me what she meant, but instead it went right through her body.

"I guess that's how it works." I told her before she let herself fall in her body. Suddenly a heartbeat was heard in a machine.

Jade's mom looked shocked at me. "Is she out of the coma?" She asked.

I nodded and a smile immediately appeared on her face. A doctor came into the room and he checked on her. He told us that she was waking up and she would be okay. He left the room and I followed. It was probably best for Jade and her mother to have some alone time.

To my surprise, I saw Kellan Lutz was walking in the hospital. He had been in the accident too. I had completely forgotten that he was there too when it happened.

He smiled when he saw. "Hey Tori." 

"Hey, how are you?" I asked him.

"Just a couple of bruises here and there, but for the rest I'm fine. I could better ask you if you're doing fine. You were in a coma. Your boyfriend told me. Jade and your weird sister are still in a coma, aren't they?" He asked me.

"Jade just woke up and Trina is still in a coma, but I'm fine." I told him.

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "Is your boyfriend here? I wanted to talk to him about playing a role in another movie." He told me.

"No, he isn't here. He went back to Hollywood yesterday, but I can give you his phone number." I offered. He nodded and took his phone number before exiting the hospital. I walked into Trina's room. She was yelling at mom about something completely random, but luckily for mom she didn't have to hear it. I was just going to hope that Trina was going to wake up soon, so I didn't have to hear ghost constantly being angry at me.

**Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter might take a little longer...**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	21. No Trina

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

Jade and I were nervously fidgeting in our seats in the airplane. This was completely understandable, because who wouldn't be scared of flying after their plane crashed. We had to go back though. Jade and I had already missed a week of school and we really couldn't stay here any longer. Trina was still in a coma. My mom was going to stay in North Dakota until Trina would wake up. My dad and Jade's parents were in the airplane as well.

My dad looked at me. "You're going to be okay. Planes don't crash everyday. Just stay calm." He told me with a reassuring smile. I nodded back, but I couldn't help staying nervous throughout the whole flight. Luckily we landed safely without any crashes.

Jade and I nearly ran out of the airplane when we are allowed to exit the aircraft.

Once we were safely at LAX, Jade and I stopped and we waited for our parents who were still far behind us.

"It wasn't a competition." Jade's dad exclaimed.

"No, it wasn't, but that thing is a death trap. I don't want to die." Jade said. I agreed with her. Airplanes are killing machines.

Our parents decided not to fight with us about this and we made our way to our cars. It was nice to be back in L.A. Of course, it would have been better if Trina wasn't in a coma. The drive home wasn't very long, since for once they weren't that many traffic jams.

When we opened the door of our house, we were met with basically all of my friends. "Surprise." They all yelled. I smiled that everybody had come to welcome me back home.

Cat walked towards me. "Hey Tori, I'm so excited that you're back. I thought that you died. That was kind of like the time my brother..." I zoned out. Her brother did so many weird things. It was just unbelievable.

"Wait." I yelled. Everybody stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" André asked.

"How did you guys get into my house?" I asked them. This was kind of suspicious. Everybody had been in North Dakota and none of them had the key of house.

"Sinjin has the key of your house." André explained.

"No, he doesn't." My dad and I both said at the same time. I looked at Sinjin who looked fearful at us before running out of my house. Okay, that was just weird. Had he been in my house before this incident?

"Hey Tor." Beck said as he greeted me. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Told you that your plane wouldn't crash." He said to me with a smirk.

"For this once, I'm glad you're right." I said to him.

"Me too." He added.

Scott walked up to me. "Jade is also back, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she is. I'll text her to come. She really missed you." I told Scott. He responded with a smile before leaving me alone. I quickly sent a text to Jade who responded that she would be there in ten minutes.

"Did you get a call from Kellan Lutz?" I asked Beck.

"Yeah, I did. He said that he wanted me to play a small role in this movie. I'm really excited. This is so much better than that other movie I played a role in. Thanks for giving my number to him." Beck told me with a smile.

"No problem." I told him. I continued talking with all my friends. Cat basically told me random stories, but they were fun to hear. André wanted to know about everything that happened. He was one of my best friends and he was always extremely concerned about me. Beck already knew everything, but he was just glad that I was back. Jade came as well, but she spent most of her time talking and making out with Scott. I was having a lot of fun, but that didn't last long.

"Tori, could you help me with unpacking something?" My dad asked me. I nodded. I could tell that there was something wrong. His voice didn't sound like it usually did.

"What's wrong?" That was the first thing I asked him when we reached the stairs.

"Trina nearly died, but they managed to recover her. They told us that it may be best to let her die. Can you get one of your ghost friends to talk with? We can't let her die. I just don't understand why she is waking up." My dad told me.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Trina. "She is here. No wonder, she nearly died. The longer you stay away from your body, the closer to death you are." I explained to dad and I hoped that it would trigger Trina to go back to her body, but that didn't work.

"What on earth are you doing here, Trina? You're going to die if you stay away from your body." My dad screamed to her.

"Nothing's working, Tori. I can't go back into my body. It's probably best if I die." Trina told me.

I looked at her in shock. "No wonder, you're not able to get back into your body. If you were mentally strong, you wouldn't give up and you would fight for your life. Why would you want to die anyway? The whole world would have to deal with Trina being dead." I yelled at her. My dad put a hand on my shoulder to motion to me that I should calm down a little.

Trina looked at me. "That would be depressing, a world without Trina." Usually I would have rolled my eyes at that comment, but all I wanted was that Trina came back alive.

"I guess that I'll give it a shot." She told me before returning back to her body. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Did she go back?" My dad asked.

I nodded. "After all, what would the world be without Trina." I told him.

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome.**


	22. Only Seeing

**Another chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

The whole class laughed as Jade hit Robbie in his face. They were performing a skit on stage. It was hilarious. I was glad to be back at school. The hospital was a pretty depressing place and school was happy. Jade was a lot happier too, but that was probably due to the fact that she could see Scott each day again. Trina was still in a coma. Luckily I hadn't seen her anymore, so that meant that maybe she was actually trying to survive this.

"Does the class have any comments about their performance?" Sikowitz asked the class. Cat rose her hand. "Yes, Cat." Sikowitz said.

"I thought that it was really funny. It was especially hilarious when Jade hit Robbie. Did you know that...?" Cat was stopped by Sikowitz who had thrown a ball against her head.

"What was that for?" Jade asked.

"She was annoying me." Sikowitz said. My phone started to vibrate and I quickly looked who had sent me a text right now. To my surprise, it was from my mom. It said: _Trina is out of her coma. We will be coming home as soon as possible._

"Yes." I yelled through the room.

Everybody looked at me confused. "What's going on?" Sikowitz asked.

"Trina is out of her coma." I told him excitedly.

"She finally stopped being selfish?" Jade asked me.

"Yeah, I think that she did. Otherwise she would have never been able to get out of her coma. She will be coming back to school as soon as possible, just to warn you guys." I told the class.

Then the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. Everybody ran out of the classroom. I waited for Jade who was still packing her things in her bag. I saw her thinking about something. It was definitely worrying her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's probably just stupid, but you don't think that..." She stopped for a second, before restarting again. "We were able to see ghosts, because we nearly died. You were hit by a car and I nearly drowned. Now that Trina nearly died, you don't think that she..." Jade trailed off looking at me. Truth be told, I hadn't even thought about that at all, well until now.

"I hope not, but if she does. Well I don't even know what to do if she can see them. Let's just hope that we were the only ones lucky enough to talk to the dead." I told her. Jade nodded in agreement.

We quietly walked to our table. Beck, Cat, Scott, and André were already sitting there. They were one of those people who had ran out of the classroom.

Beck seemed to notice that something was bothering me. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

Scott looked up as well and he noticed that something was bugging Jade as well. "What's wrong with both of you?" He asked us. This also grabbed the attention of André and Cat.

"It's Trina." I told them.

"Shouldn't you be excited that your sister is coming home? Or are you worried that she'll return to her old Trina self? Am I missing something?" Beck asked me.

"I am excited, but..." I trailed on.

"We're scared that she'll see ghosts too." Jade explained to the group. Everybody seemed to understand what we were saying, but Scott was still very confused.

"Wait, I don't understand. Why would she see them too?" He asked us. Jade had probably never told him how she got the ability to see ghosts. Most likely, he assumed that we had always been able to see them. Boy, he was wrong.

"Look, Scott, we haven't always seen ghosts. We started seeing them after near death experiences. I was hit by a car and Jade drowned. Then after those accidents we were able to see them. It wasn't like a thing that we were born with." I explained to him.

"Wait, you nearly drowned." He exclaimed.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, it was after Beck and I broke up. He started dating Tori and I was really upset. I decided to go to the ocean to clear my thoughts. I went to this secluded spot at the beach where I used to go with my sister. Then I decided to go for a swim. There were a lot of strong ocean currents and they pushed me down. I remember going unconscious and then suddenly I was in the hospital. The doctors told me that I had been very close to dying.

"Wow." Scott said, too shocked to say anything else.

"Do you know for sure that everyone with a close death experience sees them? 'Cause otherwise it would mean that she might not see them." André said.

"Yeah, we were kind of hoping that. If my sister sees them, I don't even know how I should deal with that. For all I know, she would reveal it to the world so that she can get famous." I told them. Everybody nodded.

"Let's not think about that now." Beck said. I nodded and we started to eat.

Chris appeared. It grabbed my and Jade's attention. Something was wrong. He looked worried. "Trina can see me."

"Shoot." I muttered. Our fears had come true. Trina could now see them. Jade looked worried too. Nobody else knew what was going on, which was probably a good thing.

"But there is a problem. She can't hear me, but she sees me." He told us. Now I was confused. How could a person see a ghost, but not hear them?

"How does that work?" I asked Chris.

"I'm eight years, close to nine. How do you expect me to know everything?" He said before disappearing. I sighed. Chris was not going to be any help.

**Hope you liked this chapter and probably didn't see that coming... (or maybe you did)**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	23. Lightening Bolts

**A new chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

My dad and I were looking for the familiar faces of my mother and Trina. It had been a week since Trina had waken up from her coma. Trina had called us and told us about her seeing dead people as well. She was really frustrated, because she couldn't have a conversation with them. I gave her the advice to ask them to write things down and she actually listened. After that suggestion, I hadn't spoken with her at all.

"There they are." My dad said as he pointed towards the escalators. I saw Trina and my mom as well. They were waving at us and I waved back.

My dad happily embraced my mother and then my mother gave me a hug as well. I gave Trina a hug as well. I was just so happy that she was still alive and not dead.

"Tori, this is embarrassing." Trina whined and I let her go.

"Let's go home." My dad said. We nodded and we left the airport. I decided that I would talk about the whole ghost situation with Trina later. My mom still wasn't a huge fan of ghosts and I didn't feel like ruining the atmosphere at the moment. The trip home wasn't kind of long, but that was due to all of the traffic jams. When we came home, Trina and my mom went to take a shower. A couple of minutes later, I decided to talk with Trina.

"Hey Tori." She said as I walked into her room.

"Hey, so about the whole ghost thing..." I started to say.

Trina looked at me. "You're worried, aren't you?" She asked me.

"Kinda. " I admitted truthfully.

"You shouldn't be worried. I just see them. I'm just glad that I don't hear them like you, because they have written some pretty mean things down on paper. Chris also wrote me this, so you really shouldn't be worried." Trina said as she handed me a piece of paper.

I read the piece of paper. It basically said that Trina wouldn't see them forever like me and Jade. It was just temporary. I let out a sigh of relief. There was finally an upside to this whole situation.

"So how long is this temporary thing?" I asked her.

Trina shrugged. "No idea. Chris just gave me this letter."

Then Chris disappeared. "I don't know how long it will take. I asked some of my friends and they told me about these people. Apparently they were never meant to see or hear them, but by accident it happened. It takes a little time time for them to get rid off Trina's gift." He explained to them.

"Who are the things that that get rid off Trina's gift?" I asked Chris curiously.

"You don't know about them?" Chris asked me nearly shocked.

"No." I said as I shook my head. Was I supposed to know them?

"They are the whole reason that you can see us. They decide everything about the whole ghosts, light, sinisters, and helping souls like me. Nobody knows who they are or what they are or how they look like, but everybody knows that they decide everything. They choose who can see us and who can't. Trina is an example of a person who shouldn't see them, but thanks to a mix-up she can see them and not hear them. They just have to fix their mix-up." Chris told me.

"So there are basically higher powers controlling everything?" I asked Chris.

He nodded. "Then why don't they help me? I have been in some serious trouble and they never even stuck one hand out to pull me out of that mess." I exclaimed. I was really furious at the moment. They had basically caused this whole thing and they didn't do a thing to help them.

"They can see into the future. They always know that you'll be okay and besides, there really isn't much that you can change about your future. It is already written in the fates." Chris said.

"Seriously the high powers can't control fates. Pathetic!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you shouldn't get mad at them. They can still do stuff to you." Chris said. I sighed and decided to shut up and keep my mouth closed.

"What's going on?" Trina asked. She had understood only half of the story. I explained everything and Trina got mad as well. I couldn't really blame her though. The whole situation, she was in now, was caused by a mix-up of those idiotic higher powers.

"How dare they make me see ghosts? Some genius higher powers those are." Trina yelled.

"Look guys, I know that you're mad, but they're still high..." He was stopped by a lightening bolt that literally came out of nowhere. It went right through Trina's window, which caused it to shatter in tiny pieces. The lightening bolt lay in the middle of the room. On it, there was written:

_Don't yell at us. We can still hurt you_

That message was definitely clear.

"Told you." Chris said. At that moment, another lightening bolt went through the window. On this one, there was written:

_Warn them better next time, Chris._

"I will." He immediately said. We were all completely shocked that two lightening bolts had just gone through our window. The two lightening bolts suddenly disappeared from the room. The shattered pieces of window started to move towards the window and a little later, the window was completely fixed. At the same time when this was happening, my parents apparently entered the room.

"What on earth is happening?" My mom asked. She looked completely pale. As I said before, she still had some trouble dealing with these supernatural situations that we got in.

"We got the higher powers angry." Trina explained. My parents looked confused at her.

"Yeah, we shouldn't do that again. They gave us a pretty good warning." I told them.

"Okay, do you guys want to get some hot chocolate?" My dad asked, still confused and shocked. We both nodded and headed downstairs.

**Sorry that this chapter was later than usual. Hope you liked this chapter, nonetheless.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	24. Welcome

**Next chapter...**

**Summary: Tori has seen ghosts for awhile now and she thought that she was the only one who could. Maybe she was mistaken...**

We were drinking hot chocolate. Everybody looked completely pale, but who wouldn't? We all just saw lightening bolts going through our window. Trina was completely shocked and confused. I should have been too, but after all those weird ghost situations this almost seemed normal to me.

"What happened?" My mom asked. I was surprised that she asked. Ghosts were still surreal to her and she tried to avoid everything that had to do with ghosts in any way. Trina and I told the story. My parents listened to us intently. Some of their confusion disappeared from their face when we told the whole story, but they were still shocked.

"So Trina was never supposed to see them?" My dad asked us.

"Yeah, and her gift will disappear in a couple of days. At least, I hope that it will disappear in a couple of days." I told my dad.

"Me too." Trina added.

The doorbell rang. My dad walked towards to door before opening it. I turned around towards the door and I was surprised to see my friends and some other people of school. Trina looked at me confused. I gave her a confused look back.

"What brings you here?" My dad asked them.

"We wanted to see Trina. We heard that she was back today." Cat said excitedly.

"Yeah, well that's true, but we were kind of hoping that we could have some rest after this hectic month. So if all of you can..." My dad didn't come any further because everybody barged through the door and started to ask Trina questions.

"Thanks for leaving." My dad added sarcastically before he went upstairs. My mom followed him as well.

Jade looked at me. "You look pretty messed up. What happened?" Jade asked me. That's when I told her the whole story of the higher powers as well. Her first reaction was to get mad as well, but after she heard what the higher powers had done she decided to not get angry at them.

"Jeez, that sounds creepy." Jade said.

"I don't like all this ghost stuff." Beck said who had suddenly appeared. He knew that what I was doing was good, but he still had a lot of problems with ghosts because they harmed me.

"When did you get here?" I asked Beck.

"I was standing here all the time, but you were so busy with your story that you didn't notice me. It's good that I heard that story. Those ghosts are getting more dangerous every second. I really wish that you didn't see them, because I'm really scared that they will seriously kill you one day." He said with a sad expression on his face. I couldn't blame him for being worried, but I wish that he wasn't.

"That's sweet of you, but you shouldn't worry. You know that." I told him before kissing him.

Jade coughed. "Look, I don't want to ruin this lovey-dovey moment here, but do you know if I was meant to keep the gift? I can't really handle of this stuff, so maybe it was a mistake of them as well." Jade explained. Even though Jade was dealing with her gift pretty well, I knew that she absolutely hated it and rather go back to not seeing them.

"I don't think that you were a mistake." I told Jade.

Chris appeared as well. "Tori is right. If it was a mistake of the higher powers, you would have had only one part of the gift. Unfortunately you have the whole gift, so the higher powers really did want you to be able to communicate with the dead." He explained.

"But I can't handle everything that has to do with ghosts." Jade argued back.

"That doesn't matter. Tori may have an easier time with it, but that doesn't mean that she was meant to have it. It is basically written in your fates." Chris said.

Jade sighed. "Fine." Chris disappeared. Jade left to find Scott.

"Is the ghost gone?" Beck asked me.

"Yeah, it was just Chris anyway." I told him.

"I thought so." He said. The rest of the afternoon, everybody just basically talked. It felt good that Trina was home and everything seemed to be alright. Eventually my parents told everyone to leave and we finally had some time to rest.

"I'm going upstairs." I told my mom.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." She told me. I nodded and I headed upstairs. Trina was listening to some music in her room and singing with it. Usually I would have made a comment right about now, but instead I decided to let Trina be happy.

Once I was in my room, I decided to write in my journal. I hadn't written in it since a year. My last journal entry was still empty of ghost stories. There Jade was still my enemy, Robbie was still my friend, I had less respect for Trina, I hadn't met Chris, and Beck was still some fantasy of mine. I decided that I had done pretty well since my last journal entry.

My pen had just touched the paper before a eye-blinding light appeared in my room. I closed my eyes to protect myself from it. In my head, millions of thoughts were running through my head. All of these thoughts were related to ghosts. There was no other logic explanation.

"Tori." Someone said. I opened my eyes and I was surprised to no longer find myself in my room. Everything looked perfect and everything was either white, silver, black, or gold. When I looked at myself, I realized that I had somehow changed clothes. My new clothing was just a simple white dress and my feet were completely bare.

"Where am I?" I wondered to myself.

A voice was heard. "Welcome to the kingdom of the higher powers."

**Okay, so this was officially the end of the same gift. I will make a sequel to this and that sequel will be the end of this whole Tori ghost story series. Anyway, sorry for being late, but I just wanted to end this right. **

**Sequel called: Life as an Angel**

**Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
